Pasado eclipsado
by Tatish Cullen
Summary: Bella tras un fatal accidente pierde la memoria y en el transcurso de su amnesia tendra una gran disputa sentimental para escoger entre el amor, el perdon o el rencor. TODOS HUMANOS
1. Prefacio y El despertar

La historia es completamente mia pero los personajes son prestados por mi tia Steph.....

* * *

**Prefacio**

Iba tras el volante mientras mis ojos estaban cubiertos por una cortina de lágrimas.

¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el a mi? si le entregue todo mi amor, todo mi ser, toda yo le pertenezco.

Estas eran todas las preguntas que me hacia mientras iba en la carretera sin saber a donde ir, sin saber que hacer. Fue en esos momentos que me di cuenta que necesitaba hablar con alguien, asi es que busque mi celular y marque el numero de la persona que mas apreciaba en este mundo.

-Hola Bella ¿cómo estás?-

-No muy bien- le respondí con la voz quebrada y sentí que su voz cambio a una voz llena de preocupación.

-¿Dónde estás? Paso por ti ya!!!...me dijo y sonaba totalmente desesperado.

-Estoy en mi auto, no tengo a donde ir por eso te llame.

–Pero Bella dime ¿qué es lo que te ha sucedido? ¿por qué estas asi? me tienes con el corazón en la mano. –Mientras más preguntas me hacía, me hacia recordar aquella escena que no se borraba de mi mente.

-Volví a romper en llantos y dije sollozando... lo he encontrado con OTRA, los encontré juntos en la CAMA. ¿Por qué me hizo esto?, aun no logro entenderlo, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?...,-era tan grande el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, que sentía que poco a poco se estaba haciendo un hoyo cada vez mas hondo que no sabía si alguna vez podría sanar.

-Porque es un imbÉcil fue lo que escuche decir muy enojado tras el auricular, MALDITO IMBECIL le dije que si te lastimaba lo iba a MAT......no llegó a terminar la frase e inmediatamente un poco más calmado me dijo que buscara un lugar en donde estacionarme ya que no deberia estar manejando en el estado en el que me encontraba.-

Y en realidad sonaba muy preocupado por mí, no sé porque nunca le hice caso a Renne acerca de fijarme en el, si siempre ha sido leal conmigo, ha estado conmigo en los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida, y mírame ahora llorando por un imbécil que nunca supo valorar mi amor. –

-Es que en realidad no se ni en donde estoy y no se si sea seguro que me estacione en cualquier lugar, le dije...

-Bella por favor debes calmarte y consentrarte y buscar un lugar seguro para que yo pueda pasar a recogerte.

-Mira, hagamos algo busca un lugar seguro donde aparcar y me devuelves la llamada para darme la direccion y te paso a buscar ¿sí?-

-No, no quiero colgar no quiero dejar de escucharte no me cierres, te necesito… - le decía de una manera alterada

-Está bien, está bien amor me quedare aqui pegado al teléfono si así lo quieres miestras buscas un lugar seguro. ¡Pero debes calmarte!

Mi nerviosismo, mi tristeza y hasta la sensación de pérdida que habitaba en mi me hizo ir tan distraída provocando que no me diera cuenta que frente a mí, venia un auto y cuando trate de esquivarlo se me callo el celular, me agache un poco para buscarlo y desvie por un momento la mirada de la carretera, cuando encontre el celular y volvi a tomar el control del volante lo último que vi frente a mi fue una esplendorosa luz que me cegó de manera instantánea y un ruido ensordecedor que lastimó brutalmente mis oidos. Siempre te amare….

.

.

**I Capitulo**

_Dicen que los ángeles son las criaturas más bellas del mundo. Entonces debo tener mucha suerte porque he encontrado uno... (Juan Blanco)_

_._

**El despertar**

-Bella!!! Bella!!! Amor mío, ¿estás bien? ¿Bella?-

Waohh ¿será que estoy en el cielo Y por esa razon escucho a los angeles llamar a alguien con tan melodiosa voz?

-¿Bella puedes abrir los ojos?- Decia aquel angel.

Me pregunto ¿qué le habrá pasado a aquella persona que tan linda voz se escuchaba un tanto quebrada y llena de angustia, a caso los angeles lloran? Si tengo entendido que no sufren.

Me mataba tanto la curiosidad que decidi salir de mi ensueño y descubrir que era lo que estaba sucediendo con aquel angel que sonaba tan preocupado.

Traté de abrir mis ojos pero sentí un leve ardor como si llevara dormida largo tiempo y me costó un tanto volver a intentarlo.

Cuando finalmente conseguí abrirlos, se me hacia dificil distinguir lo que habia a mi alrededor. Todo estaba nublado… volví a cerrarlos para hacer un tercer intento y al abrirlos me tope con unos ojos verde esmeralda cubiertos de lagrimas y llenos de dolor frente a mi rostro.

-Bella!!! Bella!!! Mi amor ¿te sientes bien? me decía en sollozos.

-¿Y por que me llama Bella sino me llamo asi?... ¿O si?

Cuando pude apreciar todo a mi alrededor pude ver a quien le pertenecian aquellos ojos tan lindos pero a la vez llenos de dolor.

-Waho en realidad si que estoy en el cielo- decia en mi fuero interno; su rostro era tan perfecto, su piel era tan blanca y pulcra como el marmol, sus cabellos eran de un color bronce y con un estilo un tanto ¿único? En realidad nunca me imagine a un angel de esta manera.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me percate que estaba siendo abrazada por aquella criatura que parecia formar parte de la realeza.

Pero… ¿por qué llora?- me preguntaba… es que siempre he escuchado que los angeles tienen una vida perfecta, pero lo mas extraño no era eso, sino el por que me estaba abrazando de tal manera, como si tuviera miedo a perderme.

En ese momento fue que reaccione y decide preguntar… ¿en donde estaba?

* * *

Hola a todos, la verdad es la primera vez que me animo a escribir un fics, en realidad va a ser bastante interesante la historia. Es por esa razón que espero que este primer capitulo que es un tanto corto les halla llamado la atención. Ya en el segundo capitulo descubriremos que fue lo que le sucedió a Bella y lo que conlleva esta linda historia. Habrá de todo un poco.

¿Quién habrá hablado con Bella? A ver quien adivina..Jajaja

Así es que espero te animes y le des clic a ese botoncito verdecito te lo agradeceré de todo corazón.

Atte.

Tatish-C


	2. Confusiones

Disculpas por los errores tecnicos que se presentaron al subir este capi... ahora si esta aki.. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

II Capitulo

Confusiones

-Disculpa, le dije: ¿Quién eres y dónde estoy?, -no podía negar que me sentía cómoda entre sus brazos, se me hacían tan familiares y tan cálidos. – Dime ¿Por qué lloras de esa manera?,- de una u otra forma me dolía y no sabía ¿por qué?, verlo de esa manera. Después de todo un ángel no debería estar tan destrozado.

-Fue cuando sentí que bruscamente se separo de mí y me miro fijamente a los ojos con un gran sigo de interrogación en el rostro. – No pude contener la reacción que causo en mi su linda mirada, todo mi cuerpo se erizó.

-No sabes ¿quién soy?, lo escuche preguntar.

-¿Tengo que saberlo? Le conteste. La expresión de su rostro cambio a una sombría, como si mis palabras lo hubiesen herido hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Sentí la necesidad de estrecharlo contra mi pecho y consolarlo para mitigar su dolor. Pero qué extraño… ¿Por qué me hacía sentir de esa manera? ¿Por qué? Si no lo conocía, no sé que hace aquí o ¿qué hago yo aquí? Aun no se me hacia la idea que estuviera en el cielo y que un ángel estuviera sufriendo de esa manera. En esos momentos me atreví a hacer la pregunta que tanto me intrigaba.

–Dime algo, ¿estoy en el cielo?

-Al instante vi una péqueña línea curvar sus labios, waohhh, eso sí que me estremeció.-No podía creer que estar cerca de tan hermosa criatura me hiciera experimentar tantas emociones juntas.

-¿Que si estas en el cielo? Me dijo, y escuche una leve carcajada que armonizó el lugar. ¿Se está riendo de mi? Pensé, y eso me desespero.

–Sí, le solté, y dime si es así o no.

No logro decirme nada y nuevamente volvió a su rostro la antigua expresión de dolor pero ahora con una mezcla de confusión. Pero este hombre sí que es polifacético, decía en mi fueron interno.

-Oh mi amor… -volvió a decir y volví a sentir sus cálidos brazos rodar mi cuerpo. Cuando trate de separarme de él sentí mi cuerpo un tanto adormecido y como si estuviera sujetada a algo.

-Mientras el hermoso ángel aun me tenía entre sus brazos, decidí echarle un vistazo a lo que había a mi alrededor. Todas las paredes eran blancas, frente a mi había un televisor que colgaba de la pared, había una serie de aparatos que a la vez emitían sonidos un tanto extraños. A mi lado derecho había un sofá con un par de sabanas encima, daba la impresión de que alguien estuvo durmiendo hay.

Cuando por fin pude separarme de tan hermoso hombre, que me abrazaba con tanta ternura, pero a la vez lleno de ansias y angustia, pude notar que mi cuerpo estaba lleno de aparatos; en mi mano había un tubo conectado con algo que en realidad me tenían la mano adolorida, en mi nariz también habían un par de tubos mas, intente levantar un poco mi brazo derecho y lo sentí pesado, cuando lo divise me percate que lo llevaba cubierto con algo. Baje la mirada y una de mis piernas estaba extendida y sujetada por una especia de alambres y también estaba cubierta por lo mismo que mi brazo derecho.

-e asuste tanto que me descontrole y empecé a gritar: ¿qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy así? ¿Por qué estoy llena de aparatos extraños? No me había dado cuenta que mientras gritaba por mi rostro empezaron a rodar un par de lagrimas, y al instante empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Cálmate Bella, cálmate eso no te hace bien, me decía el hombre que tenía frente a mí.

–Pero como me pides que me calme si nadie me sabe responder ¿dónde estoy?, ni ¿Qué me ha sucedido? Y ni siquiera se ¿Por qué? me llamas Bella.

Por alguna extraña razón los aparatos empezaron a emitir esos sonidos extraños más fuerte, de manera continua y acelerada. En realidad ya esta situación empezaba a ponerme nerviosa.

-Por favor dime ¿quién eres? y ¿qué hago aquí?, le dije en sollozos y un tanto más calmada, ya estaba empezando a sentirme un tanto cansada por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al gritar.

–Tranquila mi amor, tranquila, estas en un lugar seguro.

Al instante escuche unos pasos aproximarse y al instante vi entrando por la puerta a un hombro blanco, alto, de cabello rubio vistiendo una bata blanca, y si que se parecía al chico que tenia frente a mí, la verdad no me cabe la menor duda que estoy en el cielo.

-Carslie!!! ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿por qué no recuerda nada?, escuchaba que le decía preocupado, al hombre que acababa de entrar.

-Cálmate hijo, no te alteres, vamos a tranquilizarla para luego poder hablar con más calma.

Mientras el hombre vestido de blanco le pedía al chico que se tranquilizara, yo seguía desesperada por conocer mi situación

-Señor, puede decirme usted, ¿Qué es lo que me ha sucedido? Le ruego me conteste, necesito saberlo, le decía en sollozos.

-Por favor hija cálmate, luego habrá tiempo para contestar a todas tus preguntas, mientras descansa ¿sí?

No me había percatado que junto al habían dos mujeres también vestidas de blanco, cada una con un sombrerito blanco con una cruz roja en el centro, y una de ellas estaba preparando una inyección.

-¿Qué hace?, ¿qué me van a hacer?, no, no lo hagan por favor. Le decía un tanto alterada.

-Tranquila hija esto te hará sentir mejor, te hará descansar, nunca seriamos capaz de hacerte daño -me decía el hombre rubio.

Al instante sentí que una de las mujeres tomo uno de mis brazos y lo inyecto con un liquido que hizo que me calmara de manera instantánea.

–Por favor…fue lo último que mis labios pudieron articular.

.

.

.

POVED

Se me hacia tan difícil creer que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era cierto. ¿Por qué a ella?, ¿Por qué?, todo es mi culpa no pude protegerla. ¿Y si no vuelve a ser la misma de antes? ¿Por qué no me conocía? ¿Por qué no sabía quién era?

-Oh mi Dios por favor ayúdanos con esto. -Fue cuando sentí una mano palmear mi hombro.

-Tranquilo hijo, todo va a estar bien.

–Oh padre en realidad espero que sea así, ella no tiene culpa de nada, ella es la criatura mas bondadosa que puede existir.

–Lo sé Edward, pero recuerda que hay que aceptar la voluntad de Dios.

–Si lo sé…le dije.

-Edward ya hablaste con tu hermano, explicándole la situación -me pregunto mi padre dueño y doctor del hospital en el cual nos encontrábamos.

-La verdad no me acordaba de ese detalle, le conteste, pero lo hare enseguida.

Me apresure a buscar en mi bolsillo mi celular y lo saqué, marque el número de mi hermano y me calló en el buzón de manera instantánea, lo intente nuevamente y volvió y cayó en buzón. –Donde estaría él en estos momentos en el que más se le necesita, pensé.

-Carslie al parecer su celular esta fuera de cobertura o sin pila, porque marco y me cae en buzón la llamada.

-Bueno hijo hay que tratar de contactarlo a como dé lugar, debe enterarse de lo sucedido.

-Claro, claro padre lo sé…

-Ah por cierto deben de venir en camino Alice y tu madre ya les avise.

–Y ¿cómo lo tomaron?

–Bueno hijo en realidad no entre en tantos detalles para no alterarlas sabes cómo son estas mujeres y sobre todo tu madre que no puede estar tomando esta clases de impresiones que lo que hacen es alterarle los nervios.

-Sí, claro padre.

- Y dime ¿qué hay de Renne y de Charlie?

-Alice quedo de llamarlos.

-Esta bien, le dije.

Edward debes estar calmado para cuando ella vuelva a despertar no debe verte así, o se alterara nuevamente, por favor avísame de una vez en cuanto vuelva abrir los ojos.

–Está bien padre. Así será.

-Bueno hijo me retiro y te dejo a solas con ella, ya sabes avísame cuando…

-si, si lo hare, así será.

-Pero padre antes que te vayas contestarme algo.

–Dime hijo mío ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Mira… cuando Bella despertó no hacía más que preguntar qué ¿quién era yo? o ¿por qué la llamaba Bella? Y un sin fin de cosas más. Y hasta tu mismo te pudiste percatar que no te recordaba. Padre ¿por qué se comporta de esa manera? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? le decía un tanto alterado.

-Hijo recuerda que sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que pudo haberle causado una serie de trastornos, es por eso que necesito que me avises cuando despierte porque necesito terminar de revisarla y hacerle un par de preguntas. Mientras, seguiré revisando las placas para poder darte una respuesta más concreta. Por el momento dejémosla descansar, y tu también debes hacerlo no duermes de hace tres días hijo mira como te ves. Puedes ir a ducharte y a mudarte de ropa y regresar, mientras le dejo una enfermera para que esté al tanto de ella, si se presenta alguna situación.

-No padre, quiero quedarme con ella, no quiero separarme ningún instante de ella. Quiero estar para cuando despierte.

-Está bien, está bien hijo, le diré a Alice que te traiga muda de ropa y algo bueno de comer.

–Gracias padre le dije y lo abrace.

–Sabes lo mucho que te quiero hijo y se cuanto estas sufriendo por esta situación y también me duele verte así… sabes deberías decirle la…

-No padre ni loco, le solté tajantemente, no sería capaz de hacerlo, imagínate lo que sufriríamos todos, mejor no, mejor lo dejo todo como esta...

–Bueno hijo si es lo que prefieres, respetare tu decisión como hasta ahora lo he hecho, pero sabes que los únicos que saldrán lastimados aquí serán tu y ella.

-Hasta mañana hijo y que descanses, me retiro y por favor toma las cosas con calma y piensa un tanto en lo que te dije.

–Si así lo hare padre, y por favor no insistas en cuanto a ese tema.

-Hasta luego hijo.

* * *

Hello mis queridas lectoras regrese, no estaba muerta, bueno y tampoco de parranda ya que no carnavalee…Jajaja.., me quede descansando en casa de mi mami y terminando de ordenar un par de ideas.

¿Cuál es el misterio que se traen Edward y mi amado Carslie?, ¿qué es lo que guardan estos dos? Tendrá esto que ver con todo lo que le sucedió a Bella????

Querida amiga Troyis, se que la intriga te corroe, pero no te preocupes pronto sabremos quién hablo con Bella antes del accidente. ¿Quién habrá sido? Déjenme saber sus deducciones….

Chiks espero hallan pasado unos excelentes carnavales y que hayan bailado, culequeado y porque no coqueteado bastante, pero solo se los perdono si solo fue a chicos guapos. :P ….

Chao a todas espero les haya gustado y pls…..denle clic al lindo botoncito verde que esta abajito recuerden que eso es lo que nos inspira a seguir y claro está que es nuestra paga…jajajajaja

Bye

Atte.

Tatish-C


	3. Confiando

Capítulo III

Confiando

POVB

Iba caminando en un túnel donde abundaba la oscuridad, no distinguía absolutamente nada.

Me sentía tan angustiada y desesperada porque no podía ver por donde andaba.

Mientras caminaba dentro del túnel solo me dejaba guiar por mis instintos, y no fue hasta cuando al final del túnel vi una luz aproximarse. Sentí una leve esperanza, ya que aunque no lograba distinguir todo, me permitía ver lo que había a mi alrededor, eso me permitió dar un par de pasos hacia delante, y cada vez que daba un paso la luz se aproximaba mas y mas rápido. Cuando quede a unos cuantos metros de aquella luz tan candente, pude distinguir lo que era, y era un hombre blanco, alto de hermosas facciones, de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes esmeralda, y de su espalda colgaban unas luminosas, blancas y extendidas alas blancas.

No sé por qué razón me hizo sentir tan segura con su presencia, y una sensación de alivio inundo mi ser, como si al estar con él no me podría pasar nada.

Cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, me ofreció una linda sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. Me extendió su mano, no puedo explicar todas las sensaciones y emociones que me hizo sentir en esos momentos. Lo que más deseaba era poder estar entre sus brazos y disfrutar de su calidez. Cuando quise acercarme a él sentí unas manos tomar mi brazo e hizo que me detuviera.

Me sobresalte y cuando mire hacia atrás me encontré con la misma imagen, con la única diferencia que en vez de ser un ángel con alas iluminadas y blancas, este las tenia fúnebres y de color negro. Me gire y voltee la mirada hacia el verdadero ángel y cuando lo hice ya no estaba, mientras me ahogaba en mi angustia el ángel negro me halaba del brazo y me repetía una y mil veces ¡eres mía! Bella Swan, y prontos serás una Cullen, no lo olvides, me perteneces solo a mí!!!!, y no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mí, porque me perteneces.

Sus ojos eran de un color negro opaco, tan posesivos y de instinto animal, que lo único que me causaban era un pánico que descontrolo todos mis sentidos.

No suéltame, no le pertenezco a nadie, suéltame por favor era lo que le decía en sollozos, fue cuando soltó una carcajada tan siniestra que me asusto por completo y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue gritar desesperadamente al ángel que se había ido que no me dejara aquí en manos de tan descabellada criatura; no regresa!!!!!, por favor regresa…no me dejes sola….

-Bella!, Bella! Amor cálmate, cálmate, es solo una pesadilla- me decía esa linda y cautivadora voz de aquel ángel, no podría olvidarla jamás, será que habrá regresado por mi?

-Hay mi ángel regresaste? Por favor no me dejes sola?- le dije con suplica

Y fue cuando escuche a la linda voz hablarme nuevamente

-Nunca te dejare sola, siempre estaré contigo, siempre y cuando lo quieras así.

-Pero porque no he de quererlo- le decía, lo más extraño era que solo escuchaba su voz, no lo lograba verlo y en esos momentos reaccione y me percate que nuevamente estaba sola en aquel callejón con la única diferencia que ahora tenía en mis manos una lámpara y a parte de escuchar mis pensamientos, escuchaba la voz de tan lindo ángel cada vez que le hablaba.

POVE

Eran tan lindo verla dormir, tenía tiempo que no la veía de esta manera desde que…

-No regresa!!!!!, por favor regresa…no me dejes sola…. -Pero que era lo que le sucedía, será que estará teniendo una pesadilla, me acerque a ella y le dije que se calmara que solo era una pesadilla, aunque no me extrañara que Bella estuviera hablando mientras dormía, pero esta vez la diferencia era que algo le estaba perturbando su sueño, y fue cuando la escuche decir:

-Hay mi ángel regresaste? Por favor no me dejes sola…, pero como se le ocurriría que la dejaría sola.

-Nunca te dejare sola, siempre estaré contigo siempre y cuando lo quieras así, le dije. Y luego de haberle dicho esto la escuche decirme,

-Pero porque no he de quererlo, esa frase me emociono de tal manera, será que ya habrá recordado algo, será que sentía algo por mí, será que me habrá perdonado, será que me aceptará?….me hacia todas estas preguntas mientras la veía nuevamente callar y volver a un estado de paz.

Wahooo, probablemente era yo el que estaba soñando, como me permitía creer que Bella se quedaría conmigo, eso nunca pasara, no creo que llegue a…mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que provenían del pasillo, y a los pocos segundos se abrió la puerta mostrando a mi hermosa y preocupada madre.

-¿Madre como estas? Yo bien Edward y tu… ¿cómo estas hijo? me preguntó mientras extendía sus brazos para abrazarme, corrí hacia ella como un niño de 5 años y la abrace con tanta fuerza que pensé que podría destrozar sus frágiles huesos,

-Oh hijo… sé que esto no es fácil para ti me dijo en sollozos, pero debes ser fuerte, no debes mostrar debilidad ante ella, debes ser su soporte. Yo sé por lo que estas pasando y sé que aunque no te atrevas a decirle que…

-Basta mamá, no hablemos de eso ahora, solo quiero en estos momentos que me abraces para así sentir tu calor de madre.

-No puedo verla así madre, me destroza tanto verla así, mira como quedo de mal herida, no puedo ni hacerme la idea de que ella no estuviera aquí con nosotros, no sé que habría sido de mi si ella hubiera…

-Hijo no pienses en eso por favor, démosle gracias a Dios que está aquí con nosotros, aunque sea de la forma en la que esta, sabemos que pronto se recuperara, espero que sea así madre, le dije.

-Y ahora dime hijo, ¿sabes que fue lo que paso?, ¿qué fue lo que le causo el accidente? -me preguntaba mi madre.

-La verdad madre no sé, y eso es algo que me intriga, lo único que sabemos es que otro automóvil estuvo implicado en esto, pero el conductor estaba en perfectas condiciones al igual que Bella, el conductor nos conto que cuando iba en una curva al momento de girar el auto de Bella iba en la misma vía que él, y que cuando quiso esquivarla ella quedo estrellada contra un árbol. -Y sabes que es lo peor madre, ¿qué hijo dime? Que Bella al parecer no recuerda quien es, no me recuerda mamá, ni a Carslie y eso me tiene sumamente preocupado.

-Hijo no desesperes, esperemos los resultados de tu padre o ¿ya los dio?

-No madre, le dije, aun no lo ha dado, hoy quedo de darme una respuesta acerca de lo sucedido.

-Bueno hijo esperemos no sea nada grave.

Nos separamos y la invite a que se sentara en el sofá que estaba en la habitación, y le pregunte por Alice, Charlie y Renne que se suponía que estarían aquí pronto.

Me dijo que Alice, estaba muy preocupada por Bella y que hablo con Charlie y Renne y que quedaron en venir todos juntos, ya que estaban cerca de donde ella estaba.

Me comento que Charlie y Renne estaban muy angustiados y que querían venir en el mismo momento en que se enteraron, pero que no pudieron por una tormenta que hubo y que no les permitió viajar de Arkansas hacia acá.

-Madre y dime algo ¿mi hermano está enterado de lo sucedido?...ahí Edward no hemos podido comunicarnos con él, eso me enfureció de tal manera que mi madre lo noto y trato de calmarme, pero a él nunca se le podía contactar ni en los momentos más trágicos, no sé como podría desconectarse de toda su familia cada vez que viajaba, y si se presentaba alguna emergencia como está sucediendo ahora?, que hermano tan desligado de su familia tengo.

-Cálmate hijo, cálmate, no juzguemos a tu hermano, quien sabe está muy ocupado, si madre, dudo que deba estar muy ocupado le dije en un tono sarcástico.

Fue cuando escuche un escándalo en el pasillo, como si estuvieran discutiendo con alguien,

-Bella! donde estas Bella?, donde la tienen?, déjenme pasar, necesito verla.

Y a los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta de golpe mostrando alguien sumamente desesperado y a la vez alterado….

-Donde esta Bella? Fue lo que le escuche preguntar…

* * *

**Dejenme saber sus especulaciones... ¿Quien creen que es?**

Hola amores, mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero si les contara…bueno mejor les cuento…

Me han pasado cosas muy buenas durante todo estos meses, les cuento:

Audiciones para un musical llamado Big River, y resulta que me llamaron y ahora formo parte del elenco.

Las prácticas son a diario…y todas las canciones del musical son inglés, así es que tengo a estudiar bastante.

También pertenezco a un club, el Club Leo, y resulta que soy la novia (reina) del club, y tuve mi coronación el sábado pasado.

Y ahora tengo que prepararme para el encuentro nacional, en donde se escogerá a la novia nacional.

Adicional he tenido fuerte ensayos con mi banda ya que teníamos presentación en un hotel…que gracias a Dios nos fue súper….

A parte de eso, el trabajo me tiene con la mente atrofiada, tengo mucho que hacer y mi jefe no me da ni un respiro.

La universidad tampoco se queda atrás, mucho trabajo……hahahaha……y bueno entre otras cosas que ahora mismo no me acuerdo…

Pero bueno….aprovechando que estoy libre esta semana quise dedicarme a escribirles este capítulo que espero les guste, y que a la vez le sirva para que vallan descifrando algunas de sus dudas.

Deseo que pasen unas felices pascuas de resurrección y que todos gocemos la alegría de gritar a viva voz Aleluya! aleluya! Cristo ha Resucitado.


	4. Reacciones improvistas

IV

Confusiones

POVJB

-¿Qué haces aquí imbécil? Como te atreviste a lastimarla- le gritaba exasperado mientras me aproximaba a él, en cuanto estuve frente a él lo empuje tan fuerte que perdió por un momento el equilibrio. La furia y la rabia que corría dentro de mí era tan grande que lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era verlo muerto. Por su culpa Bella estaba aquí y el muy sínico se atrevió a venir a verla…

No me percate cuando fui tomado del brazo por alguien, estaba tan exaltado que sacudí mi brazo tan fuerte, que hice que la persona que me estaba sosteniendo callera al suelo. A los pocos minutos vi al imbécil frente a mí, y me propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro -si que golpea fuerte -pensé.

Como te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a mi madre - lo escuche decirme enfurruñado.

La verdad no me había percatado que era Esme la que me había tomado del brazo, pero en esos momentos no estaba para disculpas, ya que me había golpeado y eso me puso mucho más furioso. Sentía como si por mis venas en vez de correr sangre corriera una fuerte corriente eléctrica, estaba tan enojado que quería ver sangre correr por su rostro.

Cuando pude recuperarme del fuerte golpe que me había dado el malnacido, me abalance hacia el dándole un fuerte golpe en el ojo.

-Estúpido imbécil, te vas arrepentir - me dijo.

-¿A si? - Le respondí en forma burlona - ¿qué me vas hacer… ah? ¿Matarme? como lo intestaste hacer con Bella- le grite.

Después de haberle dicho eso su facción cambio a una triste y desconcertada -¿de qué hablas? -me preguntó.

-No te hagas, como si no supieras de que te hablo- le respondí pedantemente.

No podía creer que se estuviera haciendo la víctima, si por su culpa Bella estaba aquí, mal herida, tan indefensa.

-La verdad no se dé que me hablas- lo escuche decir.

Pero ¿cómo podía hacerse el desentendido? Su respuesta me dieron tantas ganas de lanzarme sobre él y romperle todos los dientes, y cuando estaba listo para hacerlo entraron junto a Carslie dos guardias de seguridad, ordenando que nos detuviéramos y termináramos con todo esto, que recordáramos que estábamos en un hospital, y podría poner a Bella nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando.

Gruñí y le dedique una mirada de odio a ese hijo de….

-No me iré de aquí hasta que este idiota salga de aquí y me dejen a solas con Bella.

-No te quedaras ni un minuto con ella maldito -me grito.

-Como te atreves a llamarme así - le dije, mientras me abalanzaba nuevamente sobre él. Un par de brazos se aferraron a mi cuerpo, impidiendo que lo golpeara nuevamente.

-Sáquenlo de aquí - le decía a los guardias - ¡sáquenlo ya… y no lo quiero volver a ver por aquí!

-¿Crees que me vas a impedir verla?- le grite -¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya? Pues no, no será así, me la vas a pagar Cullen, me la vas a pagar, no permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar.

Mientras le gritaba todo esto, iba siendo arrastrado por los seguridad, sacándome de la habitación, en la cual me encontraba con mi mejor amiga, y la que siempre fue el amor de mi vida.

Regresare Cullen, regresare por ella aunque tenga que pasar sobre ti, esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes que me sacaran de la habitación.

POVED

-¡Amor, amor! ¿Te encuentras bien? -Me preguntaba Esme preocupada y llorando, hijo ¿te lastimo? -Carslie has algo, mira como está sangrando.

-Tranquila mamá cálmate, no es nada.

-Hijo ¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó Carslie, acercándose a mí para examinar la herida.

-Si padre, me encuentro bien, en verdad no es nada.

-Pero si estas sangrando mucho y tienes el ojo muy hinchado, déjame revisarte.-Si padre estoy bien- le dije.

Estaba tan desconcertado, furioso y a la vez tan confundido por lo que acabo de pasar, no entendía la reacción de aquel joven. ¿Por qué me habrá agredido? ¿Por qué me culpaba por lo que le había sucedido a Bella? No entendía nada, estaba todo tan confuso. ¿Y quién era él? ¿Cómo se atrevió a golpearme de tal manera? Apreté mis puños tan fuerte que no me percate que me estaba lastimando la mano.

Edward cálmate. - Me dijo mi madre en sollozos- ya todo pasó.

-¿Pero quien era el madre?, ¿por qué reaccionó de esa manera contra mí?

-No lo sé hijo, no entiendo que pudo haber pasado con Jacob, el no suele ser así -respondió.

-¿Jacob?, ¿lo conoces madre?- esto sí que me sorprendió, ósea que mi madre conoce a ese malnacido -pensé.

-Si hijo, es el mejor amigo de Bella - escuche decir a Carslie.

-¿El mejor amigo de Bella?, ¿cómo es que no lo conozco?

-Bueno hijo, no es obligatorio que conozcas a todos los allegados de Bella.

-Pero lo más extraño es… ¿por qué reacciono así contigo? Como dice Esme, el no suele ser así, al contrario, es un gran chico, en la familia nos hemos encariñados con él. -Dijo Carslie.

-Con el único que no se lleva bien en la familia es con tu hermano.

-¿Con mi hermano? ¿Y por qué?, pregunte aunque no me extrañaba que fuera así el no suele llevarse bien con nadie, me decía en mi fuero interno.

-Bueno hijo déjame y te cuento - dijo Carslie mientras buscaba a mi madre ayudándola a sentarse en el sofá.

-Mira hijo, Bella y Jacob se conocen desde niños, ya que Jacob es el hijo de Billy el mejor amigo de Charlie. Bella nos conto que ella y Jake, como ella le llama, se conocían desde que ella tenía uso de razón; el siempre iba a su casa a visitarla o ella iba a la reserva lugar donde vivía él con su padre. La madre de Jake murió cuando él nació, así es que le toco a Billy criarlo solo. Renee la madre de Bella se encariño tanto con el muchacho que se ofreció a cuidar de el cada vez que Billy, tuviese que ir a trabajar, así es que por esa razón Bella y Jake convivían desde pequeños. Cuando Jake cumplió los 15 años, Billy su padre sufrió un fatal accidente que lo llevo a utilizar unas sillas de ruedas por el resto de su vida. Desde entonces Jacob ha luchado para mantenerse a él y a su padre. Bella nos comento que Billy y su padre siempre salían de pesca, y gracias a eso, ayudaba a sostener a la familia, aunque Jake no estuviera de acuerdo con esto, no ponía mayor resistencia porque sabía que esto hacía sentir a su padre un hombre útil.

-Edward, no juzgues al muchacho por lo sucedido, aun estoy algo atónito, por esto, pero quien sabe todo fue un error y por lo dolido que esta, por lo que le ha sucedido a Bella, ha reaccionado de tal manera.

-Pero padre… - solté y antes de poder continuar, mi madre me interrumpió.

- Edward, se por lo que estas pasando y entiende el también está muy dolido con todo esto, aunque trate de ocultar su amor por Bella, por resignación igual que tu, todo esto le afecta. Como dijo tu padre, todo esto fue una confusión, y detrás de esta confusión ahí un misterio que averiguar, sin lugar a dudas Jacob se ha confundido, y eso quiere decir que él sabe algo y que hay algo detrás del accidente de Bella, y eso hay que averiguarlo,-dijo Esme.

Lo que acababa de decir mi madre me alarmo de tal manera que me sobresalto. Le pedí a mi padre que me llevara con aquel muchacho para hacerle un par de preguntas. Ahora más que nunca me urgía averiguar que paso antes de o durante el accidente. Carslie se negó, y me dijo que no creía conveniente, hablar con el en estos momentos, y que no creía que Jake tuviera la disposición para hablar conmigo y mucho menos para escucharme. Que él estaba muy nervioso con toda esta situación, y que era mejor dejarlo para después.

No muy convencido por lo que me acaba de decir para tranquilizarlo le dije que estaba bien, que esperaría solo hasta mañana, y que no creía que pudiera esperar mucho.

-Ok, hijo fue lo que me dijo, si quieres hablo con él, para pedirle que vuelva nuevamente, aunque estoy seguro que eso no será necesario.

-Ahora bien, a lo que vine –soltó - todo esto casi me hace olvidar la razón por la que vine.

-Dinos papá… ¿qué sucede?

-Esme, Edward, lo que tiene Bella es algo un tanto grave, ya que no sabemos a ciencia cierta que tanto valla a tardar su recuperación.

-Ya papá… Habla, ¿Qué tiene Bella?

-Hijo... debido al fuerte que golpe en la cabeza que se propino Bella, su cerebro sufrió una contusión que le ha causado amnesia…

* * *

Hola mis queridas lectoras, espero me disculpen por el siglo que tenia sin actualizar esta historia, que ya está tomando cuerpo.

Nuevamente mil disculpas, y quiero excusarme, lo que sucede es que ando enredadita con unos asuntos del club al cual pertenezco, hace un mes Salí de una obra musical en la cual estaba participando y bueno también ando en los ensayos de otra que se va a montar en la Universidad, y a la vez ando en los preparativos para un viaje a Chile, a un Encuentro de Leos de Latinoamérica y del Caribe, en donde voy a representar a mi País, como Novia(reina) Nacional Leo.

Así es que espero me comprendan, ya apenitas acabe todo esto, le dedicare mucho más tiempo a esta historia que me tiene toda emocionada.

Gracias por los RR, enviados y a varias creo que les he contestado, Jeymi no se me vuelva loca, poco a poco se irá destapando la olla

Ahhhhhhhhh, y chiks que piensan de Eclipse?, saben algo yo la AME!

Déjenme saber sus hipótesis, ya les he dejado varias pistas, desde el capitulo pasado,

Así es que déjenme saber sus opiniones y plssssssss, denle click al botoncito verde…

Saludos

Tatish-C


	5. Extrañas Sensaciones

**Los personajes no son mio, le pertencen a mi tia steph...la historia si es de mi total auditoria... **

**Extrañas sensaciones**

POVBE

Me encontraba en un lugar hermoso, un jardín lleno de rosas blancas y rojas. Tenía un sendero que llevaba a un riachuelo cubierto por flores de color morado. Camine hacia el riachuelo y mientras lo hacía un par de mariposas revolotearon sobre mi cabeza, era encantador verlas jugar, salte para atrapar una pero fracasé en el intento y caí ganándome un fuerte golpe que me dejo la pierna adolorida. Me quede en el suelo acariciando la pierna que se me había lastimado. Al levantarme todo a mi alrededor había cambiado, el hermoso jardín se había convertido en un bosque lleno de niebla donde no podía apreciar nada, sentí miedo tanto que mi primer pensamiento fue levantarme rápidamente y buscar un lugar seguro. Caminé en medio de la nada y vi a lo lejos la silueta de un hombre alto, su cabello parecía estar despeinado, era de contextura normal, ni gordo ni delgado. Pensé en llamarlo, pero recordé que no lo conocía y no sabía quién era y si cuando le pedía ayuda... ¿en vez de ayudarme me hacía daño? - me preguntaba internamente.

Decidí que era mejor pedirle ayuda. Era mejor recurrir a ese hombre a que los animales podrían comerme viva, me arme de valor y al segundo me encontré clamando su socorro -

- ¡Señor! ¡Señor! Me puede usted ayudar… estoy perdida -Le gritaba – Grité nuevamente y fue cuando se giro hacia mí y gracias a la luz de la luna pude ver su rostro, era él, era mi ángel, nuevamente está aquí para salvarme, espero que esta vez no me vuelva a dejar sola, pensé.

Me extendió una cálida sonrisa que hizo que todo en mi ser estremeciera, no sé porque cada vez que sonreía me hacía sentir esa extraña sensación. Me sentí tan aliviada, ya no estaba asustada al contario me sentía segura a pesar que aun se encontraba lejos de mi. Caminé lentamente porque no podía ver nada y tenía miedo a caerme nuevamente, ya me estaba desesperando porque gracias a mis pasos tan lentos aun no podía llegar hacia donde se encontraba mi ángel. Mientras caminaba hacia él, me percaté que en sus ojos habitaba una mirada llena de ternura, llena de emoción, como aquel que ha perdido algo y lo ha encontrado. No podía creer que esa mirada estaba dirigida a mí, yo no podía significar tanto para ese ángel. Estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que me encontraba en frente de mi ángel, cuando me tuvo enfrente suyo, me tomo de la mano, abrió sus alas y me cubrió con ellas, estando dentro de sus alas acerco su rostro al mío y me dijo, que por favor no me volviera a escapar.

-No sabes cuan preocupado estaba por ti, sabes que sin ti no podría vivir – me continuó diciendo. Su aliento era tan embriagador, que me dejo totalmente embobada, no puede ni contestarle con los labios, solamente asentí con la cabeza, respondiendo a su petición.

Como podía creer que quisiera alejarme de él – pensé - no se da cuenta que me vuelvo nada cuando estoy cerca de él, que estando cerca de él me siento tan segura. Quería que él lo supiera y fue cuando decidí hablar, quise llamarlo por su nombre pero no lo recordaba, como no conocía el nombre de mi ángel… como no recordaba su nombre. Lo mire fijamente a los ojos y su expresión cambio, ahora estaba desconcertado y confundido.

-Que te pasa amor, ¿por qué estas llorando? -Me preguntó.

No me había dado cuenta que lagrimas estaban cayendo por mi rostro, levanto un dedo y las seco, pero era inútil, no podía controlarlas y caían una detrás de otra.

-Bella amor, cuéntame que te sucede algo te paso en mi ausencia. Dime, alguien te hizo daño -su voz era dulce, tierna, protectora.

-No, no me ha de suceder nada en tu ausencia -le dije con la mirada baja- es solo que no sé si me perdones esta imprudencia, pero es que no recuerdo tu nombre, desconozco cómo te llamas y eso me causa tanta pena ya que tu si pareces conocerme bien, tanto que darías tu vida por mí, eso lo puedo percibir cada vez que me miras, cada vez que me tienes a tu lado.

Me tomo del mentón y levanto mi rostro haciendo que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos

-Bella, mi querida Bella. No te preocupes por eso, no sientas pena porque no recuerdes mi nombre. Es normal que te suceda esto y tampoco sientas pena porque no recuerdes a muchas otras personas. Esto será temporal, no desesperes, solo ten presente siempre y no olvides mis palabras que yo siempre estaré a tu lado, que siempre te protegeré y que pase lo que pase siempre te amare. Acerco mi rostro al suyo y deposito un casto besos sobre mi frente, luego de esto desapareció.

-No… ¡no te vayas! –Grite- no me dejes sola por favor, vuelve. -Volví a gritar con más desesperación-

Derrumbada por el dolor caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas y empecé a llorar -¿Por qué? se había marchado nuevamente, ¿por qué? me había dejado sola, si me prometió que nunca lo haría.

POVED

-Cómo que amnesia padre, cómo que no sabes si volverá a ser la misma Bella de antes, Padre… necesito una mejor explicación- le dije algo alterado a Carslie.

-Hijo cálmate -me dijo mi madre- Carslie amor, por favor explícanos... ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué pasa con Bella? ¿Qué pasara con su vida?

-Esme, querida. Tranquilízate tú también, les explico: La amnesia es un trastorno del funcionamiento de la memoria, durante el cual el individuo es incapaz de conservar o recuperar información almacenada con anterioridad.

-Es por eso que Bella no nos recuerda ¿verdad padre? -Le pregunte.

-Si hijo es por esa razón que cuando despertó no recordaba quien era ella, ni quiénes somos nosotros y lo más probable es que no recuerde nada de lo que ha sido su vida antes del accidente.

– y… ¿por qué dices que no sabes si será a largo o a corto plazo?

– Al parecer Bella tiene amnesia retrograda ya que no logra recordar lo que ha sucedido en su vida antes de haber sufrido la lesión y es difícil deducir si solo será temporal o permanente, solo nos podremos dar cuenta a medida que ella vaya evolucionando, esperemos que solo sea algo temporal, pero de no ser así, debemos estar preparados, apoyarla en todo momento, ayudarla a recuperar nuevamente su vida. Esme, Edward, sé que esto no será fácil para nadie, pero debemos tener paciencia y ser fuertes ante esta situación, no podemos mostrar debilidad ante ella, ya que nosotros seremos su soporte. Yo me encargaré de explicarle lo sucedido a Charlie y a Renne que ya no tardan en llegar, Alice llamó hace unos minutos diciendo que están a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí.

Esta noticia me había agarrado fuera de base, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, no sabía si podría soportar que Bella no me recordara, pero como dijo mi padre no debo mostrar debilidad ante ella, debo ser fuerte y apoyarla en todo lo que necesite.

-Edward ¿estás bien hijo? -me preguntó mi padre- no me había dado cuenta que me había sumergido en mis pensamiento y no había articulado ninguna palabra luego de la noticia que nos había dado mi padre.

– Si, padre estoy un tanto desconcertado pero estoy bien, hare todo lo que nos pediste, desde ahora protegeré a Bella, la ayudare a recuperarse y no me alejare ni un instante de ella.

-Esa es la actitud hijo, pero recuerda que también tú puedes contar con nosotros

-Si hijo tu padre tiene razón-dijo Esme - Estamos consientes que esto no será tan fácil para ti, sabemos lo mucho que quieres a Bella y lo difícil que será para ti lidiar con su enfermedad. Pero ¿te puedo comentar algo sin que te molestes hijo?

– Claro madre ¿qué me tienes que decir?

-Tú sabes que yo siempre he creído, que detrás de una tragedia, se encuentra escondida una alegría y creo que puedes aprovechar esta situación para acercarte a Bella y hacerle saber tus sentimientos hacia ella.

– Madre como crees, como puedes decir eso, no creo que sea momento para hablar de esto y tampoco creo prudente aprovecharme del estado en el que se encuentra Bella, además no creo q sea legal, ella está comprometida y ya me había resignado a perderla- le dije bastante exaltado.

-Cálmate hijo, tampoco era para que te pusieras así, me dijo Esme un tanto nerviosa, no me había percatado que había alzado el tono de voz y que había gente mirando a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Edward, no le hables así a tu madre, ella solo lo dijo, porque te ama y no te quiere ver sufrir, además ella sabe que…

-Carslie cállate, no digas más, es mas doy esta conversación por terminada- dijo mi madre con la voz quebrada.

-Pero Esme mi amor, creo que Edward debe saberlo

- ¿Saber qué padre?, ¿qué es lo que tratas de decirme?, no calles,

-Carslie…le dijo mi madre a mi padre con voz de dolor

-Esme lo siento pero el debe saber que…

Justo en el momento en que mi padre iba a confesarme algo escuchamos la voz de Bella pidiendo ayuda, los tres nos miramos y dijimos al unisonó, ¡Bella!

Corrí desesperado dejando a mi madre y a mi padre en el pasillo, no podía esperarlos, necesitaba saber que era lo que le había sucedido, estaba tan asustado, abrí la puerta de golpe, encontrando a Bella dormida y con lagrimas en los ojos, quise despertarla, pero cuando quise hacerlo ya Carslie se encontraba detrás de mi impidiendo que lo hiciera.

– Edward déjala descansar, esto ha de ser solo un sueño, no te alarmes hijo, si quieres los dejo a solas.

–Si padre por favor

-Está bien hijo, pero tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien, me dijo antes de marcharse. Esme se acerco a mí, y me dio un beso en la frente recordándome lo mucho que me amaba, y luego de eso se marcho en silencio.

Me arrodille frente a Bella y la mire fijamente, veía como de sus lindos ojos caían lagrimas y de inmediato empecé a secarlas con mi dedo. Me intrigaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos que se encontraba tan triste, era inútil tratar de controlar sus lagrimas así es que decidí mejor concentrarme en mirarla, en eso note un cambio en su expresión, era como… pena. Bella hasta dormida se sonroja, amaba cuando le sucedía eso, se veía angelical, tierna, tan… Acerque mi rostro al de ella para decirle que siempre estaría a su lado, que siempre la protegería y que pasara lo que pasara siempre la amaría, deposite un casto beso sobre su frente y me fui a sentar al sofá que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo.

-¡NO TE VALLAS!- la escuche gritar- ¡No me dejes sola por favor… vuelve! Volvió a gritar. Antes de poder sentarme volví a su lado. Será que ha escuchado todo lo que dije, será que en sus pensamientos este yo, será que me recuerda y siente algo por mí, tantos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, estaba preocupado por ella, pero a la vez tan lleno de ilusión, porque Bella me quería a su lado. Cuando estuve nuevamente a su lado la mire y nuevamente se encontraba llorando. Tome una de sus manos, me incline hacia ella y empecé acariciarla para consolarla.

POVBE

Sentí una calidez, en una de mis manos, era como si alguien la estuviera acariciando, pero no lograba ver a nadie, fue cuando vi una luz a lo lejos y me levante para seguirla.

La luz era un bombillo que iluminaba la habitación en la que me encontraba, todo era un sueño pensé, nada fue real… Mire hacia abajo y ahí estaba, mi ángel, estaba frotando mi mano, estaba a mi lado.

-Nunca te fuiste- le dije- Levanto su rostro y me miro fijamente a los ojos, me ofreció una linda sonrisa.

-Nunca te dejare Bella, siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre y cuando eso sea lo que desees.

No sé cómo pero, luche contra los aparatos que me mantenían atada y lo abrace, pidiéndole que nunca me volviera a dejar sola, que permaneciera siempre a mi lado, que como no ha de querer que él estuviera siempre conmigo.

-Eres mi ángel, eres quien vela por mí, por favor permanece siempre junto a mí.- Lo sentí tensarse un poco, pero luego fui rodeada por brazos también, esto me hacía sentir tan extraña, como si ya hubiese vivido algo así con él. Esto me frustraba tanto, ya que no podía recordar quién era el, solo esta consiente que él era mi ángel y que teníamos una relación muy estrecha.

Me separo un poco de él para verme a los ojos, este momento era tan intimo, estando a su lado, me olvidaba de todo dolor, de toda angustia, de toda desesperación.

–Bella amor, se que piensas que soy un ángel para ti, pero quiero que me escuches bien lo que te voy a decir, espero y lo tomes de la mejor manera, recuerda que te dije que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaré a tu lado-me dijo. –Y asentí. -Mira amor, la razón por la que estas en este lugar es porque tuviste un accidente de auto, por los ocurrido sufriste un par de lesiones en el cuerpo y es por eso que tienes una de tus piernas y unos de tus brazos enyesados. Pero hay algo más, no solo tus extremidades se vieron afectadas por el accidente sino que también tu cerebro, me imagino que has de sentir molestias en tu cabeza, ¿verdad?

Nuevamente asentí. -Te explico, también debido al accidente sufriste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el mismo ha ocasionado un trastorno,

-Explícate bien que no entiendo que es lo que me quieres decir, ¿hay algo raro conmigo? Que es lo que me sucede, le decía un tanto asustada.

-Cálmate amor, te dije que te contaría, pero debes calmarte o te volverán a anestesiar y me imagino que no quieres eso,

-No, le dije moviendo mi cabeza, que ya empezaba a dolerme un poco nuevamente.

-Está bien, Bella, tienes amnesia -que significaba eso- pensé

-Se que no sabes que es, pero para eso estoy aquí para aclararte todas tus dudas.

–Bien te escucho, porque necesito saber qué es lo que significa eso.

–Estas consiente que se te hace difícil recordar quién eres, inclusive no recuerdas quien soy yo, pero bueno gracias a Dios independientemente de todo me has sabido aceptar, pero como te decía, la razón por la cual no recuerdas nada es porque sufres de amnesia debido al fuerte golpe que recibiste en la cabeza.

Estaba tan confundida, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, será que nuca volveré a recordar nada, y si… ¿tengo familia y si tengo hijos, si tengo algún compromiso? No me había dado cuenta que le estaba apretando el brazo por los nervios que me estaban invadiendo,

-Tranquila mi amor, aquí estaré siempre para ti - Me volvió a abrazar e inmediatamente, sentí que todo en mi cambio, empecé a sentirme más tranquila, más calmada y fue cuando me atreví a hacerles todas las preguntas que invadían mi mente.

–Dime algo, ¿tengo familia?, ¿tengo hijos?, ¿tengo algún compromiso con alguien?,

Nuevamente lo sentí tensarse y me separó nuevamente de él, me recostó a la cama cuidadosamente y se levanto. Me asusto un poco su reacción, ¿por qué habrá reaccionado así?, me pregunte. Me detuve a observarlo mientras se pasaba la mano sobre su cabello y caminaba en frente de mí. Soltó un suspiro, se acerco nuevamente a mí, se puso de rodillas y me beso una de mis mejillas. Sentí en mis mejillas una leve erupción como si fueran a estallar, me miro a los ojos y me sonrió, para luego decidirse a contestar

-Claro que tienes familia, tienes a tu padre y a tu madre, y un hermano llamado Emmett y también me tienes a mí y a otras personas que te aman mucho, no aun no tienes hijos, y…y…-volvió y soltó un suspiro, para al fin responder y si estas comprometida con alguien, -de un momento a otro esa última respuesta me lleno de emoción, podría ser que estaba comprometida con él, debe ser por eso que, siempre está a mi lado, tiene que ser por eso que al estar con él siente cosas tan extrañas. Estaba tan ansiosa por escuchar con quien estaba comprometida

-Estas comprometida con…

-¡Edward! Ohh ¿cómo estás? –Todo paso tan deprisa, que lo último que alcance a ver fue a una mujer sobre los brazos de mi ángel.

Que tal mis querias lectoras regrese despues de tanto tiempo de andar perdida, les cuento...creo que les habia comentado que estaba preparandome para un concurso de Novias(reinas), de los diferentes del Clubes Leo de LAtinoamerica y del Caribe, y que me tocaba representar a mi pais, en la Rep. de Chile, y que por esa razon, no habia tenido oportunidad de actualizar, pues chiks les comento que valio la pena, el sacrificio que hicimos todas... GANE!...y la verdad estoy muy contenta por el apoyo que recibi por parte de muchas persnas...

Pero bueno a lo que iba,antes que todo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han agregado a su lista de favoritos mi historia, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que ahi personas que estan al tanto de esta humilde historia.

He recibido varios RR, dandome varis puntos de vista y especulaciones, quiero decirles que ahi una lectora en especial, que ha atinado con varias cosillas,

Como vieron, fue Jacob, el que hablo con Bella antes del accidente, esto quiere decir que no fue el que engaño a Bella...

Y bueno en este capi se pudiron percatar de varias cositas, ahi un secretito que esconde la familia Cullen, cual sera?

Y por ultimo quien creen ustedes que es la chik que llego, abrazando a Edward?

Adivina adivinador...

Bueno espero les guste este capi, y a la vez espero que me hagan saber sus comentarios..

Asi es que plsssssssssss, denle clik al botoncito verde, recuerden que esa es mi paga...

Bsos a todas y que tengan buena semana...

Atte.

Tatish.C


	6. No ha perdido su escencia

Capitulo 6

No ha perdido su esencia

EDPOV

Si que tenía una hermana bastante especial, hasta en estos momentos no podía echar de lado su efusividad.

-Edward, hermano. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- me preguntó luego de haberse arrojado sobre mí.

-¡Alice! Por favor bájate, no es que me afecte tu peso, sino que no me dejas hablar. Me estas cortando el aire con ese abrazo de Koala - le dije faltándome el aliento.

-Está bien - me dijo mientras se baja de mi pecho. Cuando estuvo en el suelo me miró a los ojos lanzándome una mirada de disgusto. –Yo con tanto tiempo sin saber de ti y mira como me recibes- me dijo fingiendo sentir dolor por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Alice, no quiero que pienses que te estoy tratando con indiferencia, es solo que… ¿has olvidado la razón por la que estás aquí?- Cuando le dije esto su rostro se volvió frio y sombrío.

–Oh Edward, ¿Dónde esta Bella? ¿Cómo esta mi querida amiga?

-Eh… Alice no me digas que por la desesperación que tenias de verme y por estar ocupada guindándote encima de mí como si fueses un Koala no te percataste que Bella está detrás tuyo -Volteo su cara hacia ella. En el rostro de Bella se notaba una leve confusión, pero no podía esconder que se estaba divirtiendo con la escena que acababa de presenciar.

–Bella amiga, ¿cómo te encuentras?, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿qué te ha pasado?, ahí amiga – suspiró. -Estaba muy preocupada por ti. -Alice no hacía más que bombardear a Bella con tantas preguntas y la comprendía, ellas han sido muy buenas amigas desde la preparatoria, por tal razón Bella tiene un vínculo tan cercano a esta familia y así conoció a los Cullen.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, llevaba un vestido azul, muy conservador pero a la vez llamativo, se le amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus perfectas curvas resaltaran a simple vista, el color encajaba perfectamente con su piel blanca como la cal, llevaba el cabello suelto y con un pequeño listón como adorno que se perdía dentro de un mar de rizos marrones. Recuerdo que ese día ella y Alice iban a ver una película, así es que quedaron con Charlie y Renne que después del Instituto Bella se iría directo a la casa para irse de ahí al cine. –Estaba tan atontado cuando la vi que no me había dado cuenta que Alice me estaba presentando y que aparte de todo, me estaba diciendo que le había dicho a Charlie que yo su hermano mayor seria el chaperón esa noche. No sabía que me tenía más sorprendido, si el haber visto a la criatura más hermosa del universo o el que yo tendría que acompañarlas al cine, el que sería yo el guardián de esa hermosura que parecía verse tan frágil.

-Edward hijo ¿como estas?-Estaba tan sumergido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando llegaron Charlie y Renne. –Hola Renne, bueno tratando de sobrellevar la situación- le respondí.

–Bella mi amor- dijo Charlie dejando notar en su tono de voz lo preocupado que estaba por ver a su hija en la forma en la que se encontraba, nos rebaso a Renne y a mí quedando frente a Bella, se puso de rodillas y la tomo de la mano. -Hija mía ¿cómo te encuentras? Ya estoy aquí, no tienes de que preocuparte, llegue para cuidarte mi pequeña.

-Era desgarradora la escena que nos había tocado presenciar a Alice, Renne y a mí. No hacíamos más que mirar a Charlie, que le hacía ver a Bella que él la protegería a capa y espada. La mirada de mi querido ángel hacia su padre, era de total confusión, Alice se percato, y me miraba como buscando alguna explicación a lo que estaba percibiendo por parte de la mirada de su amiga.

-Edward… ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué están aquí?, Edward ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente extraña?, me preguntaba Bella un poco exaltada.

-Como que quienes somos mi vida, le respondió Renne acercándose a ella. – ¿Por qué nos llama extraños Edward?- preguntó Alice un poco alterada.

-Bella mi amor somos tu familia, ¿o a caso no nos recuerdas?- le preguntó Charlie con un dulce color de voz. Ella le dio un no por respuesta y Charlie me miró y luego volvió su mirada hacia ella, reflejando en ella tanto dolor.

Se puso de pie cuidadosamente sin soltarle la mano y le besó la frente.-Te amo pequeña- luego de decir eso, le soltó suavemente la mano y salió de la habitación cabizbajo. –Charlie corazón ¿a dónde vas?- le preguntó Renne sin recibir respuesta alguna, Charlie…- volvió a llamar, pero ahora pisándole los talones.

-No entendí la reacción de Charlie, pero lo que pude ver en sus ojos, me dejó claro el dolor que le habían causado las palabras de su hija. Fue como ver a un niño que ha perdido las ganas de soñar.

-Hermano, me quieres explicar sin obviar ningún detalle, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?- me exigió Alice.- ¿cómo que Bella no sabe quiénes somos? -se giro hacia Bella -¿cómo que no recuerdas quién soy? Soy tu mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde el Instituto, ¿cómo que no recuerdas a tu hermana?, a tu duendecillo saltarín. –Alice estaba entrando en un estado de pánico y desespero, así es que tuve que pedirle que se calmara. – ¿Como me pides que me calme Edward?, ¿acaso no la vez? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que acaba de decir?

-Edward…, - volvió a llamar mi ángel. La mire y se notaba algo asustada. –Cálmate amor -le dije –Alice por favor debes calmarte o la alteraras y sabes que no le hará bien, prometo contarte todo, pero necesito que ahora nos dejes a solas y así poder explicarle lo que está pasando, ya que ella está igual de confundida que todos ustedes.

-Edward pero…-la corte antes que continuara -Nada de peros Alice -me acerque a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo, yo también necesitaba ese abrazo, yo también me encontraba muy afectado con esto.

-Confía en mí- le dije al oído. –Ella me devolvió el abrazo y asintió, nos separamos y cuando la tuve frente a frente note su rostro bañado en lágrimas. –Confió en ti hermanito y espero que tu y Carslie sepan explicarme lo que pasa con mi amiga. –Te lo prometo querido duendecillo -le respondí, ella me sonrió forzadamente, antes de despedirse de mí; luego miro a Bella y de levanto la mano para despedirse de ella.

Nunca había visto a mi hermana tan triste, ella era la persona más alegre, efusiva, espontanea y extrovertida que conocía y hasta en las peores situaciones ella era la primera en buscarle la parte positiva. Pero yo más que nadie la comprendía, yo sabía lo que Bella significaba para ella. Bella y Alice siempre han sido uña y mugre, a veces me da la impresión de que Alice hubiese preferido que Bella fuese su hermana en vez de Rose.

Me acerque a mi ángel, que se veía tan confundida y asustada, la tome de la mano. – ¿Amor te encuentras bien?, le pregunte. – Si, me respondió, es solo que estoy un poco confundida con todo esto, no recuerdo a las personas que estaban aquí hace un rato.

– Mi vida ¿recuerdas lo que te contaba antes que ellos llegaran y nos interrumpieran?-Ella asintió.- ¿Recuerdas que me hiciste varias preguntas y entre ellas estaba que si tenias familia? -nuevamente asintió. -Bueno, los dos señores que estaban aquí hace un momento son tus padres, el nombre de tu padre es Charlie y el de tu madre es Renne, vinieron desde muy lejos a verte luego de haberse enterado del accidente que tuviste y están sumamente preocupados por ti. -¿Mis padres dice?-Si tus padres, le respondí.

–Edward, dijo sollozando, esta situación me tiene frustrada, como es que no puedo recordar a mis padres, ellos deben de estar sufriendo por mi culpa.

Estaba notando que empezaba a alterarse gracias a los aparatos que tenían puestos. –Cálmate amor, esto no te hace bien, es mejor que descanses y mañana seguimos, no quiero que te alteres y te tengan que anestesiar por mi culpa.

–No, no, está bien prometo calmarme pero necesito que me digas todo ahora, me dijo tratando de levantarse.

-La tome por los hombros, haciendo que adoptara su antigua posición. –Escúchame, le dijo casi en un susurro, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, es solo que todo esto se dio y ya…-si ella supiera que a mí también me tenia frustrado esta situación, si supiera cuanto me duele verla así, pero no podía desmoronarme, me prometí a mi mismo ser fuerte para ser su apoyo, no puedo flaquear ante ella ahora, luchando con mis ganas inmensa de lanzarme entre sus brazos y dejarme sumergir en el dolor que invadía mi ser, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente. –Todo va estar bien, confía en mí y en Carslie, el le explicará a todos lo sucedido y ellos sabrán comprender, le dije dulcemente.

- ¿Y si no los vuelvo a recordar jamás? ¿Y si no vuelvo a ser la misma Bella de antes? -En su voz se notaba la preocupación que tenia. Me dolía tanto verla así, desearía poder entrar en su mente y ayudarla a recordar para que toda esta pesadilla terminara de una vez por todas.

Ella no recordaba nada, pero no había perdido su esencia, la que estaba viendo llorar frente a mi era la Bella que todos conocemos, la niña preocupada por el sentir de los demás. El haber descubierto esto despertó en mi una gran esperanza, ya que pude darme cuenta que no todo en ella estaba perdido.

Me senté en un espacio que había en la cama, le levante el rostro para secarles las lágrimas que caían descontroladamente sobre su rostro.

– ¿Por qué sino me recordabas, después de haber hablado conmigo creíste en mi? -Note que la pregunta la había dejado fuera de base.

–Mmm…., bueno…., sus mejillas tomaron ese color rojizo que tanto amaba en ellas, al parecer la pregunta la había apenado. -Mmm…, no sé cómo vallas a tomar esto y si me creas, resolvió a decir.

– Sabes que creeré en lo que me digas, no tengas miedo a contarme- le dije mientras acariciaba sus tibias mejillas.

Agacho la mirada, -es que soñé contigo, soñé que eras un ángel, y no es que no lo seas, pero luego que tuve el sueño te vi, frente a mí, no sabía que estaba pasando conmigo, pero al verte me sentí tan tranquila, como si a tu lado no me pudiera suceder nada, es algo difícil de explicar, es como si estuviera ligada a ti, no recuerdo nada de lo que haya pasado con mi vida anteriormente, pero…-se detuvo, me miro a los ojos y nuevamente se sonrojo, la alenté a que continuara,- pero…, es que no se cómo explicar lo que siento cuando estas junto a mí, es sumamente extraño, tan extraño que no puedo estar ningún momento separada de ti, es por eso que te he pedido que te quedes a mi lado.

–No podía creer que Bella me estuviera diciendo esto a mí, definitivamente que todo esto debe ser un sueño. Se me hacia tan difícil creer que todas esas palabras provenían de la mujer que me roba el sueño, de la que es mi mundo, mi existir, definitivamente que Bella había perdido la memoria. No podía negarme a mí mismo que de cierto modo esta situación me alegraba o mejor dicho me convenía, pero al mismo tiempo estaba consiente en que esta ilusión pronto terminaría.

– ¿Por qué estas tan callado?, me dijo sacándome de mi ensueño -¿te molestó lo que te dije?, si es así discul… -la silencie antes que continuara colocando mi dedo índice sobre su boca. Me miró y en sus ojos había una mezcla de sentimientos que no lograba descifrar.

–Mi vida, claro que no me molestó nada de lo que me dijiste, al contrario no sabes cuan feliz me hace saber que sientes esas cosas por mi.-Tome su mano y la dirigí hacia mi corazón. – Siente como late mi corazón de felicidad. –Ella me sonrió y me dio las gracias. – ¿Por qué me das las gracias amor?, le pregunté, ya que no entendía, si era yo el que tenía que agradecerle, por no haberme rechazado.

– Por estar conmigo, a pesar que no te recuerde siento que hay un lazo que nos une y te agradezco mucho por apoyarme como hasta ahora lo has hecho. – Era increíble, al estar conversando con ella de esta manera era como si nunca hubiese perdido la memoria. Así es Bella, atenta, dulce…, me estaba sumergiendo en mis pensamientos, hasta cuando sentí una leve gota caer en mi mano, alce la mirada y era Bella llorando nuevamente.- Amor que te sucede, ¿Por qué estas triste de nuevo?, ¿dije algo que te lastimo?, ¿te duele algo?, si quieres llamo a Carslie.

–No llames a nadie estoy bien, es solo que me quede pensando en los que dices son mis padres, deben estar molestos conmigo, mira que no han regresado. Edward ¿ya no me querrán?, me preguntó en sollozos.

-La tome del rostro haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente, -Escucha pequeña, no tienes por qué estar triste, ellos son tus padres y el amor que sienten hacia ti nunca cambiará, ellos te aman más de lo que te imaginas y eso nunca cambiara. Ahora más que nunca contaras con su apoyo, ya que velaran porque estés bien; te pido que confíes en ellos y les tengas paciencia y al igual te pido que seas tolerante contigo misma. Aquí tienes a una familia que te ama con locura, y desea que te mejores pronto. – Ahora descansa que es tarde y mañana te tienen que hacer un par de análisis más, y así confirmar como va tu evolución. –Le besé la frente y me separe de ella.

-¿Te vas? me preguntó, mientras tomaba mi brazo.

– ¿Quieres que me quede?, le pregunte.

-Si, por favor, me dijo a manera de suplica. -No quiero que me dejes sola de nuevo.

– ¿Sola de nuevo? Pensé, pero si nunca lo he hecho.

–En mis sueños, me dijo un poco apenada, era como si hubiese leído mi mente.

–Bueno no sé por qué razón el Edward de tus sueños te ha dejado sola, pero este que esta frente a ti, este Edward de carne y hueso nunca lo haría.- Ella me regalo una sonrisa y fue fascinante ver nuevamente como sus mejillas ardían en llamas cada vez que se sentía apenada. - Le devolví la sonrisa, y de inmediato me encamine al sofá que estaba a un lado de la cama de ella, para iniciar acomodarlo, para desde ahí poder verla por sus sueños. – Cuando termine de acomodar el sofá, me dirigí nuevamente hacia ella que no hacía más que mirarme sin decir palabra alguna, era agradable ese silencio, no me incomodaba para nada, disfrutaba verla apreciar cada movimiento que daba.

–_No sé qué tan grave pueda ser todo esto, no sé qué tan grave pueda ser el pecado que estoy cometiendo, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que nada ni nadie hará que mis sentimientos hacia esta mujer cambien, si mis sentimientos hacia ella han sido los mismos desde hace 8 años, no creo que vayan a cambiar ahora._


	7. Sorpesa!

**Los personajes de la historia no son de mi pertenecía sino de mi tía Steph, la historia si es completamente sacada de mi cabecita.**

**No maten a la autora por tardar tanto en actualizar, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap.**

**Capitulo 7**

**!Sorpresa!**

Después de casi dos semanas al fin le habían dado de alta a Bella, mi padre junto a los especialistas habían dicho que Bella estaba evolucionando positivamente y era sorprendente su rápida recuperación.

Charlie y Renne, llegaron al acuerdo de permitir que Bella se quedara en nuestra casa para que mi padre evaluara su completa recuperación y ellos vendrían todos los fines de semana a visitarla.

Recuerdo el día que Bella salió del hospital…

_**Flash Back**_

_-Hola amor, ¿estás lista? -le pregunté cuando llegue de arreglar todo el papeleo para su salida. _

_Ella me dio un sí nervioso, la comprendía puesto que había pasado semanas contemplando las mismas cuatro paredes blancas que la rodeaban junto a todos esos aparatos que inundaban la habitación con una serie de pitidos que se que no eran agradables escucharlos._

_-Bueno es hora de decirle adiós a esta habitación y darle la bienvenida a lo que te espera- me dedico una sonrisa llena de timidez y me le acerque para depositar un beso en su frente, baje la mirada para contemplarla mejor y tenia las mejillas rojas posiblemente por la pena, le sonreí para luego agarrar las maniguetas de la silla de ruedas y encaminarnos a la salida._

_Al salir miró hacia el cielo y estaba fascina por lo que veía, como si nunca hubiese visto el sol, era increíble verla disfrutar de la grandiosa vista, miraba a su alrededor como si fuera una niña que acaban de sacarla a la superficie. –Por una parte disfrutaba verla así, pero por otro lado quería que volviera a ser la Bella de antes. – Aunque de una u otra forma no podía negar que una parte de mi se sentía regocijado por la situación en la que estaba, porque así podía ser yo mismo cuando estaba a su lado, y ella al parecer no le molestaba mi presencia._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Ya que Bella se encontraba fuera del hospital y estaba siendo atendida en casa de mis padres, quería aprovechar para resolver un par de asuntos que tenía pendientes, entre uno de ellos estaba Jacob.

Aun no había conseguido hablar con él, mi padre me prometió llevarme con él pero resulta que su padre al parecer enfermó y tuvo que viajar para visitarlo y hasta ahora no había regresado.

Desde el día del incidente en el hospital no puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que me dijo, me culpo de lo que le había sucedido a Bella, obviamente estaba equivocado, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que estaba confundido y que había algo detrás del accidente de mi ángel y eso lo tenía que averiguar.

¡Edward! ¡Edward!- escuche a la voz más me melodiosa llamarme. -¿Dónde estas? -Fue cuando la vi venir, Alice la traía en la silla de ruedas ya que aun llevaba el yeso en su pierna. La vi sonreír cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía y no pude evitar sonreírle como un idiota, no podía creer que ella causara todo ese efecto en mí, era increíble para mí tenerla conmigo aunque sé que no será para siempre.

Bella lucia tan hermosa, llevaba un delicado traje de seda mamey que hacia contraste con su hermosa piel, llevaba en el cabello dos peines que sostenían la parte de delante de su cabello y detrás sus rizos caían sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un maquillaje tan natural que parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Los dos nos contemplábamos mientras sonreíamos, pero un carraspeo me saco del ensueño en el que me encontraba.

-¿Edward? ¿Estás ahí? –Bueno al parecer ya no tengo que preguntarte qué tal se ve nuestra querida Bella, tu rostro lo dice todo,-me dijo el pequeño duendecillo que tenía como hermana.

Si era cierto se veía tan hermosa que no podía dejar de mirarla…

-¿Edward estas bien?-me pregunto mi ángel y fue cuando caí en cuenta que estaba más sonrojada que de costumbre, al parecer se sintió apenada por mi reacción.

-Si estoy bien amor es solo que… que

-¿No te gusta? –me dijo en tono preocupado.

–No mi amor, -me acerque a ella,-como dices eso, no ves lo hermosa que estas es por eso que he reaccionado así, estas tan…cautivadora.

-¿Te gusta? -Me preguntó ahora con más emoción.

-Si cielo claro que me gusta, pareces un ángel.

–Gracias me dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Me puse a su altura y tome su mentón con mis dedos para alzar su rostro y quedar cara a cara a ella.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, debes estar acostumbrada a recibir estos halagos, eres la mujer más hermosa que existe sobre la faz de la tierra y hay que darle honor a eso no crees? –le dije ganándome así una de esas sonrisas tan llenas de inocencia y paz.

Era increíble lo rápido que se había adaptado Bella ante toda esta situación, de vez en cuando hacía preguntas obviamente para ir descubriendo acerca de su personalidad y lo que fue y es su vida. Y la verdad es que me agrada la manera en que había aceptado lo sucedido, depósito toda su confianza en nosotros para ayudarla en su recuperación y hasta llegó a decirnos que sino recuperaba la memoria, por lo menos se quedaba con la satisfacción de que seguiría viviendo su vida y compartiéndola junto a nosotros, que hasta el momento le habían demostrado lealtad.

Hay veces que me cuesta creer que realmente perdió la memoria debido a ese accidente, porque sigue siendo tan dulce como siempre. Lo único que le faltaba era conocer más acerca de su pasado y del futuro que le espera, ya que aun no le hemos hablado de algo sumamente importante para ella.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, recuerden que estoy aquí frente a ustedes -nos dijo Alice simulando estar enojada. -luego me dedico una gran sonrisa y me guiño un ojo. –Ahora a lo que vinimos Bella. -mi ángel miró a mi hermana un poco apenada para luego asentir con la cabeza.

– ¿Y a qué vinieron si se puede saber?-les pregunte pero sin dejar de ver a Bella.

–Es que…lo que sucede es…

-Dime amor no tengas miedo de decirme lo que quieres.

–Bueno es que Alice me contó que mañana Renne mi madre esta de cumple años y se me ocurrió que podríamos…

-Podríamos ¿qué amor? dilo sin pena, la alenté

-Pensé que podríamos darle una sorpresa, -resolvió a decir.

–Así es que quieres hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Renne,-dije mientras le dedicaba la mirada a mi querida y traviesa hermana. Esta alzo las manos a forma de defensa.

Volví la mirada a Bella y esta se encogió de hombros, para luego mirar a su cómplice. –No pude evitar reírme ante la imagen que me toco presenciar. –luego las dos se unieron a mí y los tres teníamos un concierto de carcajadas.

Fui el primero en hablar cuando logre calmar mi carcajada.

-Está bien, está bien, saben que no puedo resistirme a mis dos grandes amores.

Cuando las dos pararon de reír les pregunte qué era lo que tenían planeado o más bien que tenía planeado Alice, porque se que ella fue la principal causante de todo esto. Ama tanto organizar fiestas, que no puedo negarme cada vez que se le presenta la oportunidad de organizar una. No me di cuenta cuando la tenía prensada a mi cuerpo y dándome besos como loca

-Gracias hermanito, gracias. Por eso y muchas cosas más eres mi hermano favorito.

–Está bien, está bien duendecillo cálmate, ya sé que soy tu hermanito favorito y me alegra que me lo hagas saber, pero por favor me vas a ahogar con tanta muestra de afecto...-jajajaja, -escuche la melodiosa risa de mi ángel.

-Ahhh, bribona ¿te estás riendo de mí?,-le pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella moviendo mis dedos advirtiendo que lo que venía a continuación era una guerra de cosquillas.

–Edward no por favor, no lo hagas me dijo fingiendo sufrimiento.

-Tú te lo has ganado niña traviesa, te voy a enseñar que al Sr. Cosquillas se le respeta-

-Sr. Cosquillas, no lo haga me rindo. -me dijo y a continuación tenia a una Bella con un ataque de risas a causa de las cosquillas, amaba tanto verla tan contenta, amaba el poder disfrutar de ella y su alegría, amaba tenerla cerca, la amaba a ella.

–Edward para… ¡Ya para! -me decía en risas. -Me rindo, pero ya por favor -lanzó esa última palabra en una fuerte carcajada.

-Está bien, pero como se vuelva a burlar del volverá al ataque-le dije.

Asintió, de manera apresurada, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

–Ahora si ¿en donde quedamos? - nos dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. –Al parecer mi hermana disfrutaba el verme tan feliz y el verme alado de mi amor prohibido. Si, mi amor prohibido, porque a pesar del amor tan grande que siento por ella no puede ser mía. Me duele cada vez que regreso a mi triste realidad. Muchas veces quisiera que este sueño que estoy viviendo nunca acabara, o que se hiciera realidad, pero estoy consciente que no será así.

-Aun no le hemos contado a Bella el compromiso que tiene, y que esta próxima a casarse, aunque creo que con todo esto del accidente la boda se aplace y creo que es lo más conveniente, no solo porque así puedo aprovechar y pasar más tiempo con ella, sino porque no sé si recuerde el sentimiento que tiene hacia su prometido. Me temo que tendrá que ganársela nuevamente ya que ella ni siquiera lo recuerda a él, como será posible que se acuerde de sus sentimientos hacia él. Al paso que vamos y el imbécil ese aun no da muestras de vida, no puedo creer que se pierda de esa manera a sabiendas que tiene a alguien que espera por él, no puedo creer como es así con la persona más pura y dulce de esta tierra, si ella solo fuera….

¡Edward! ¡Hello! ¿Estas ahí?, -cuanto tiempo me habré quedado divagando.

–Tranquila Alice aquí estoy de regreso,-le dije

-En que pensabas hermano.

–Pensaba en lo contenta que se pondrá Renne cuando le demos la sorpresa.

-Alice me dedico una amplia sonrisa, -manos a la obra,-dijo.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, estaba repleto de gente y la verdad eso no me agradaba mucho, y por lo que pude percibir a Bella tampoco le hacía mucha gracia. No había perdido el miedo a los centros comerciales repleto de gente extraña.

– ¿Bella estas bien? -le pregunte.

–Sí, lo estoy… es solo que esto está muy lleno, hay gente por todas partes y eso me pone nerviosa.

Me moví para quedar frente a ella y ponerme de cuclillas para llegar a su nivel.

–Mi amor no tienes nada que temer, estoy y estaré siempre contigo y mientras sea así nada te sucederá, así es que ahora tranquilízate un poco, respira y disfruta de las compras para la fiesta sorpresa de tu madre, recuerda que estamos aquí por ella.

Me sonrió tímidamente, depositó sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me dio un dulce beso en ella.

-Gracias, -me dijo.

Wahoo, en realidad creo que estoy soñando, Dios mío si es así por favor no quiero despertar, cada día mas amo a esta mujer más que a mi propia vida y me duele el hecho de no poder tenerla nuca.

–Bueno tortolitos, dejémonos de escenitas fresitas aquí, recuerden que vinimos a cumplir una misión, -nos interrumpió mi hermanita. Bella se sonrojo y yo le dedique una sonrisa a Alice.

–Está bien, vamos capitán,-le dije llevándome la mano a la frente como si fuera un soldado. –Mire a Bella guiñándole el ojo, y dejo salir de sus labios una leve carcajada.

-Bien chicas, marchando 1,2,3 1,2,3 1,2,3….,-dije.

-Esto sí que estaba inundado de gente, no podía creer que tantas personas se pudieran concentrar en un mismo lugar, precisamente hoy todo el mundo tenía que venir de compras,-pensé.

-Pasamos por varias tiendas de fiestas y ninguna le había agradado a Alice, ella es muy exigente con ella misma y siempre quiere deslumbrar a la gente con sus confecciones.

De tanto caminar al fin Alice se decidió por comprar en una, dentro de ella encontró todo lo que necesitaba para los preparativos de la fiesta. Mientras yo decidí quedarme sentado en una de las sillas del pasillo esperando a que salieran, la verdad ya me encontraba bastante cansado y necesitaba sentarme un rato a descansar. –Durante la espera, ví al lado de la tienda de fiestas una joyería y me aproxime a ella. Bella aun no tenía el regalo para su madre y quería darle una sorpresa.

-Me asomé a la vitrina y vi el regalo perfecto, entré de inmediato a la tienda aproximándome a una de las vendedoras, esta al ver que me encaminaba hacia ella empezó a acomodarse el cabello muy sugestivamente los pechos.

-Dígame caballero en que le pudo servir -ese servir sonó muy insinuador, así es que para no ser grosero con la joven y guardar las distancias, le dije que estaba en busca de un regalo para mi suegra.

–Al enterarse que tenía pareja la desilusionó, porque se encogió de hombros y luego adopto la posición de una vendedora experta en la materia.

–A ver sígame,-me dijo.

–No espere. Ya sé lo que le regalaré,-le dije.

-¿Ahh sí?, -me preguntó.

–Sí,-le dije. -Mejor venga usted conmigo.

–La guié hacia la vitrina que estaba cerca de la entrada y le mostré un bolso de mano, el mismo era de oro amarillo y su forma era de corazón.

–Que buena elección ha hecho, su suegra debe ser muy especial para usted,-me dijo.

–Si la verdad si lo es. Y le agradezco por haber traído al mundo a la mujer más linda.

La vendedora suspiró como niña enamorada al escuchar lo que dije,

-Su pareja es afortunada de tener un hombre como usted a su lado, se nota lo enamorado que esta de ella,-me dijo.

–Sí, estoy locamente enamorado de ella, mi corazón se acelera con el simple hecho de escucharla. Sueño todos los días con ella, la tengo presente a cada momento. –Mientras le contaba, la joven no hacía más que suspirar.

-Sabe, sueño tanto con conocer a un hombre como usted, que solo se dedique a amarme, es difícil en estos días encontrar a alguien que te ame de manera sincera y pura. Encontrar un hombre como usted es como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo en su relación y espero que el amor que siente hacia ella dure para siempre y no se desmorone jamás. No permita que nada ni nadie los separé y luche ante cualquier adversidad que se le pueda presentar, que atente contra su amor.-me dijo.

-Luego de haberme dicho esto me regalo una sonrisa amistosa y me dijo que pasara a la caja a pagar el bolso. Asentí y camine hacia la caja, saque mi cartera del pantalón para poder pagar con la tarjeta de crédito, mientras efectuaba el pago escuche la voz de Alice aproximarse.

-Uyyy ahora sí que estoy metido en líos,-pensé.

–Señorita por favor envuelva este paquete y guárdelo hasta que regrese mañana por el, cree que puede hacerme ese favor, es que quiero que sea una sorpresa,-le dije,- la joven ni corta ni perezosa me siguió el juego.

–Se lo agradezco…

-Rosalie, me llamo Rosalie,-me dijo.

-Muchas gracias Rose, se sonrojo cuando la llame de esa manera, buscaré la manera de pagártelo algún día.

–No, no se preocupe es parte de mi trabajo, -respondió.

–De todas formas quiero hacerlo, me caíste muy bien.

–Gracias,-me dijo.

-¡Edward! Con que ahí estas pillo, te hemos estado buscando desde hace casi 15 minutos.-me dijo una Alice bastante alterada.

–Cálmate hermanita querida, solo vine a ver si encontraba algo para ti, -sabia que con esto su humor cambiaria. La vi bajar la guardia, frunció el seño y luego empezó a dar brincos en el almacén.

–En serio hermanito,-me dijo. – ¿Y qué has visto?

-Nada aun, si precisamente cuando le estaba pidiendo a la señorita que me asesorara has aparecido toda alterada. Puso la boquita en ademán de tristeza y me preguntó si aun pensaba en regalarle algo.

–Claro que sí, mi querido duendecillo.

–Gracias, gracias hermanito- se abalanzo sobre mi y empezó a bañarme en besos -te adoro, eres el mejor hermano que pude tener-me dijo.

Me sentí tan orgulloso cuando la escuche decirme eso. –Y tu eres mi loquita hermana preferida, yo también te amo-le dije. Mientras abrazaba a mi hermana recordé que no solo éramos nosotros dos sino que estábamos con alguien más.

–Alice… ¿dónde esta Bella? -le pregunté en un todo alterado.

-Cálmate hermanito, cero estrés… la deje en la otra tienda. Se quedó hablando con la señora de la tienda que la conoce, estaba un poco preocupada por ella porque un día antes del accidente ella había ido a la tienda a comprar un par de cosas casualmente para el cumpleaños de Renne y había dejado un par de cositas para cuando ella regresara al día siguiente. Pero como tú y yo sabemos ella nunca regresó a buscarlas. La señora intentó llamarla varias veces pero llamada caía de manera inmediata en el buzón,-me dijo.

Wao que sorpresa era esta, Bella ya tenía pensado organizarle una fiesta a su madre -le dije.

-Pues si hermanito, me respondió, y eso no es todo.

-¿Es que hay más?, -le pregunte.

–Sí, resulta que la señora me contó que el día que Bella vino a hacer las comprar recibió una llamada, ¿y adivina quién era?,

-Ahh vamos Alice sabes que no me gustan las adivinanzas,-le dije.

–Está bien, está bien, era nada más y nada menos que nuestro querido hermano.

-Valla-dije. -¿Y como conocía ella a nuestro hermano?. –Parece que ella y Bella eran muy buenas amigas, dice que Bella es como su hija y que conversaban a menudo, -me dijo.

–Según lo que me cuenta, dice que cuando recibió la llamada se incomodo un poco y que parecía que discutían mientras hablaban, pero que luego Bella adopto otra actitud y colgó más tranquila, le contó que habían quedado de verse mañana y que él la llevaría a cenar cuando regresara de su viaje.

–La verdad esto me tiene bastante desconcertada, ya que no se si se llegaron a ver o no, porque desde antes del accidente no hemos sabido nada de nuestro querido hermano. No puedo creer que no haya dado muestras de vida aun,-me dijo con un tono de voz de desconcierto.

-Tienes toda la razón hermanita, pero tú y yo sabemos cómo es él cuando viaja, se desconecta del mundo entero sin importar que pueda pasar. El único detalle está en que esta vez sí paso algo grave y él ni siquiera aun está enterado por su falta de conciencia,-le dije.

-Bueno Alice creo que ya es hora de irnos, ¿has elegido algo?, -le pregunte. -Necesitaba irme todo lo que me acaba de contar Alice, me dejo sumamente pensativo.

-No hermanito creo que regresaré mañana, ya estoy algo cansada y creo que tu también, busquemos a Bella y marchémonos a casa,-me dijo.

-Está bien, pero, mientras buscas a Bella déjame ver algo más,-le pedí.

-Ok, pero no tardes que Bella también debe estar exhausta. –Le guiñe el ojo antes de que se diera la vuelta y decidiera marcharse.

-Bueno Rose, ya sabes por favor guárdame este presente y házmelo llegar mañana a eso de las 10:00am, toma mi tarjeta de presentación ahí esta mi número de teléfono y mi dirección.

-Ella la tomó y asintió.

- Y muchas gracias por todo, te debo una, le dije mientras me marchaba.

-De nada, la escuche gritar.

Las palabras de esa mujer fueron muy sinceras, ojala Bella en realidad fuera mi novia, Dios sabe lo feliz que me haría, pero a la vez ambos sabemos que nunca será así.

Luego del largo tiempo que pasamos en el centro comercial, ya me sentía sumamente cansado, necesitaba descansar un poco para luego en la noche revisar unos informes que tengo pendientes de hace dos días y tengo que entregar pasado mañana. Había descuidado un poco la empresa por lo del accidente de Bella y no podía seguir así, sino me iría a la quiebra. Así es que mientras Bella se recuperaba le pedí a mi asistente que viniera acá a la oficina que tenía en la casa para que trabajara conmigo desde acá. –Al principio note que estaba un poco recelosa por la moción, pero luego de explicarles las verdaderas razones, no dudó en aceptar.

La casa estaba vuelta un caos, por lo de la fiesta sorpresa de Renne, había mucho movimiento dentro y fuera de la casa. –Esto de organizar una fiesta de un día para otro no era imposible para Alice pero si era estresante para todos los demás, porque cuando se trataba de estas cosas mi dulce y linda hermana se convertía en un nazi y verla en ese estado de ánimo sí que asustaba.

Bella, no hacía más que mirar como mi hermana daba vueltas de un lado a otro, daba órdenes a todo el mundo, de vez en cuanto se tiraba en el sillón, suspirando de impotencia y enojo, y luego volvía a la misma rutina de dar vueltas, dar órdenes, etc., etc. Le vi la cara que cargaba y no pude evitar sonreír ante esa imagen, era una Bella totalmente desconcertada, parecía un gatito perdido en una selva en donde todo es desconocido para él.

Me acerque a ella y deposite mis manos sobre su hombro, la sentí tensa pero luego giro su cabeza para ver quién era y cuando me visualizó todo en ella se trasformo en paz. –Me encantaba causar ese efecto en ella, la amaba y no podía evitarlo y tampoco podía evitar que por medio de mis actos ella sintiera de manera indirecta lo que siento por ella.

Me dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, tomo una de mis manos y se las llevo a la boca para depositar en ella un casto beso. Se que estaba pecando al permitirme sentir todo esto hacia ella, pero que debía de hacer, no sabía qué hacer, ya que no quería dejar de quererla aunque esto fuera un acto suicida.

-Edward, ¿crees que a mi madre le guste lo que estamos preparando para ella?,-me preguntó un poco preocupada.

-Claro que le gustará, Bella. Renne te ama más que a nadie en este mundo y todo lo que venga de ti es grandioso para ella, así es que ella amara este detalle que han tenido tu y Alice para con ella,-le respondí. -Ella me sonrió con más seguridad y me dio las gracias.

-De nada amor, de nada.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente, a las 10:00am en punto me llegó el regalo de la tienda y con una nota que decía. Para la mujer que trajo a la más bella flor al mundo. –Sonreí cuando leí la nota, le debo una a esta joven,-pensé.

Cuando se hicieron las 12:00md, ya todo estaba listo y todos estábamos pendientes a que llegará la agasajada.

A mi lado derecho tenia a una muy impaciente e inquieta hermana que lucía un hermoso vestido azul con encajes negro y el cabello completamente rizado, y a mi lado izquierdo una muy nerviosa Bella, que lucía tan hermosa como siempre pero el día de hoy parecía un ángel bajado del cielo, cargaba un vestido blanco, la parte de arriba tenía un estilo corsé que hacían que sus hermosos y firmes pechos se realzaran, el vestido llevaba unos detalles de color rosa en la cintura y en la vasta de del vestido. El cabello lo llevaba completamente suelto, cayendo como un mar de rizos sobre sus hombros. Estaba esplendorosa, totalmente hermosa, de una u otra forma envidiaba a la persona que se casaría con este ángel. Y lo que más me dolía era que esa persona no la merecía, pero que no podía luchar contra eso porque ella lo amaba después de todo.

-A sus lugares -escuche decir a Alice. -Ya vienen, por favor cuando abran la puerta a la cuenta de tres griten ¡sorpresa!

-Está bien Alice, dijimos todos los presentes en coro y nos reímos bajito para que no nos escuchara.

-Bueno chicos, ya vienen así es que a la cuenta de tres, 1…,2….3 y la puerta se abrió.

¡Sorpresa!

- Me tense al ver a la persona que estaba frente a nosotros, con una sonrisa irónica y sínica, -los sorprendidos fuimos nosotros.

-Hola chicos, muchas gracias por el gran recibimiento, no sabía que fuera tan importante para ustedes. -dijo mientras pasaba la mirada por la todas partes como si estuviera buscando a alguien en especial.

–Cuando visualizó su objetivo, le dedicó una mirada llena de intriga y una sonrisa torcida, se paso la lengua por sus labios y dijo que hermosa estas, para luego aproximarse hacia ella.

Hola queridas lectoras, Sorry por la tardanza, pero la verdad es que estaba pensando en abandonar la historia, pero luego mi mejor amiga me alentó a que continuara con ella, ya que habían personas que la estaban siguiendo y que no era justo para ellas que las dejara a medio palo.

Así es que por eso le traje este capítulo en cual se van aflorando los sentimientos y hace preámbulo al meollo de la historia.

Espero y les haya gustado y que sigan el hilo de esta linda historia.

Déjenme saber sus suposiciones.

Quien habrá llegado, que dejo a todos los presentes sorprendidos.

Uyyyy, sí que se pone bueno esto.

Saludos a mi querida amiga y Beta Jazu y saludos a mi nueva amiga Blancanieves. Gracias a las dos.

Y Jaemmy, espero te haya gustado.

Pls denle clik al botoncito de RR. Recuerden que esa es mi paga… Saluditos a todas y que pasen una excelente semana.

Chauoooo

Tatish-C


	8. Preparativos

Capitulo 8

Preparativos

**_Los personajes de la historia no pertenecen, son exclusivamente de mi tia Steph, la historia si es totalmente mia._**

**POVBE**

La espera se me estaba haciendo eterna, desde que Edward me dijo que saldría dentro de un par de días, no hacía más que contarlos para salir al fin de este lugar. Estaba empezando a sentirme como ansiosa, desesperada e inquieta.

Era increíble lo rápido que se pasaban los días cuando Edward me hacia compañía, ni cuenta me daba cuando llegaba la hora de almorzar o de cenar, sino fuera porque él que estaba pendiente a los horarios de la comida.

Disfrutaba tanto estando junto a él, su presencia me llenaba de paz. Todos mis miedos por no poder recordar desaparecían por arte de magia cuando él estaba conmigo. Me prometí a mi misma dejarme ayudar y aceptar lo sucedido sin reproches, solo me dedicaría a vivir el presente y esperar lo que me tiene preparado el futuro.

-Bella, amiga ¿como estas?, ¿lista para un nuevo comienzo?, -me pregunto Alice, la hermana de Edward, que a mi parecer era una chica muy divertida y a la vez atenta conmigo y su hermano.

Según lo que me contaron ella y yo, somos amigas desde que íbamos al instituto, en realidad me da dolor no recordar a una persona tan importante en mi vida. Pero a la vez me alegra que aun pueda seguir siendo su amiga.

-Escucha, mientras Edward se encarga de todo el trámite para que te den de alta, yo te ayudaré a arreglarte, quiero que estés súper linda para cuando salgas de aquí. Quiero que deleites a todos con tu belleza, y que mi hermano también te encuentre lindísima para cuando regrese,-me dijo.

No pude evitar avergonzarme ante ese último comentario, y lo que más me molestaba era que cada vez que me sentía avergonzada al parecer todo el mundo se daba cuenta por el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

-Bella, pero ¿porque te sonrojas?, ¿crees que no he visto como se miran tu y Edward?; escúchame Bella - me dijo adoptando una postura llena de seriedad- hay muchas cosas de las cuales aun no has sido informada y eso forma parte de la ayuda que te estamos ofreciendo. Queremos ayudarte a recordar a que puedas volver a ser la misma Bella Swan de antes y quien quita hasta en versión mejorada, sonrió levemente, pero necesito que escuches con atención lo que te voy a decir.

Me estaban empezando a poner nerviosa las palabras de Alice, no entendía hacia donde quería llegar con todo esto.

-Pase lo que pase, digan lo que te digan, nunca olvides el gran cariño que Edward te tiene, Bella lo que él siente por ti va mas allá de lo que tú te puedes imaginar, sé que no debería estar diciéndote esto, pero la verdad es que no soporto ver a mi hermano sufrir.

-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir Alice -le dije.

-Pronto lo entenderás amiga, muy pronto, pero te pido que por favor nunca dudes de lo que Edward siente por ti, a pesar que sea prohi…

-Hola mis lindas princesas, -fuimos interrumpidas por la voz de mi dulce ángel personal.

Alice y yo nos giramos a mirar hacia la puerta, que era donde provenía la voz de Edward.

Ella regresó su mira hacia mí, me regalo una pequeña sonrisa, para luego encaminarse hacia donde se encontraba su hermano.

Yo no hacía más que mirarla y me preguntaba internamente que fue todo eso, y que quiso decirme al final.

-Bella, amor ¿estás bien?- le escuche decir a Edward.

No me había dado cuenta que me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos.

-Oh, nada no te preocupes, es solo que aun no asimilo la idea de que ya saldré de este lugar- le respondía mientras le sonreía.

- Oh, Bella no sabes lo contento que estoy porque al fin saldrás de aquí y podrás venir con nosotros a nuestra casa- me dijo mientras se aproximaba a mí y se sentaba a un lado de la cama donde acostumbraba a dormir.

- ¿A su casa?- le pregunte dudosa.

-Sí, amor, ¿no te agrada la idea?- me preguntó.

Sentí una tristeza en su voz que me hizo arrepentirme de lo que le pregunte.

-No, no, no…no creas eso Edward, a mi me encanta la idea, es solo que pensé que como tengo a mis padres me iría con ellos.

-Suspiró más tranquilo para luego decirme que Carslie había llegado a un acuerdo con mi familia para mantenerme en su casa mientras me recuperaba del todo, y así poder examinar a diario mi evolución. Me contó que igual Charlie y Renne no se reusaron porque ellos confían plenamente en Carslie, en Esme y en él, y saben que quedo en buenas manos.

-Lo que si confirmaron fue que vendrían cada fin de semana a visitarte- me dijo.

Así es que Carslie, el padre de Edward se ofreció a llevarlos y traerlos cada vez que fuera necesario en su avioneta.

Mientras Edward me contaba todo lo sucedido, Alice se había movido al baño con un gran bolso que en realidad me asustaba que pudiera haber dentro, ya que la hallaba un poco sospechosa.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de charla con Edward, Alice salió del baño con dos bolsos más pequeños uno en cada mano. No puedo negar que me asustó la mirada que me arrojó cuando salió del baño, fue como si se trajera algo entre manos a parte de los bolsos que cargaba.

-Edward, necesito que salgas de la habitación en este instante, le dijo lanzándole dagas con la mirada.

–Mi plan era tener a Bella lista antes que regresaras, pero ya veo que no te tardaste nada haciendo lo que tenias que hacer y no me diste tiempo ni de empezar. Así es que ahora necesito que salgas inmediatamente y me dejes iniciar mi trabajo.

-Pero Alice yo….

-Yo nada Edward, sal ¡ya!

-Está bien, está bien ya me voy, le dijo Edward alzando sus manos a modo de paz.

No pude evitar reírme ante lo contemplaban mis ojo, era tan chistoso ver a Alice tomando el control de la situación como si fuera la hermana mayor, y me causaba mas risa ver a Edward "doblegarse" ante ella.

-¡Bella! No te rías que ahora voy contigo- me dijo desviando la mirada hacia mí.

-Ufffffff, tengo que apurarme solo tengo 20 minutos para arreglarte, se dijo así mismo.

-¡Edward!, sales o te saco yo.

-Ok, ok, ya me voy duende cascarrabias.

Edward salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa torcida que me descontrolaba por completo.

- Todo estará bien, me dijo mientras salía.

Luego de haber pasado los 20 minutos más largo de mi vida al fin estaba lista, Alice no hacía más que dar brincos por toda la habitación vanagloriándose por lo hermosa que me había dejado.

-Oh, Bella estas…., sumamente esplendorosa y todo es gracia a…. ¡mi!, soy un genio- me dijo Alice con mucho entusiasmo en su voz.

-Espera un momento, me dijo antes de moverse al baño.

-Toma, mírate.

Tome el espejo que me había ofrecido para luego mirarme en él. Me sorprendí al ver lo que había reflejado, ¿esa era yo realmente?- me preguntaba internamente.

-Hola hermosa ¿como estas?, le escuche decir a la voz más linda que he escuchado.

Quite la vista del espejo para poder visualizar al dueño de tan melodiosa voz.

Cuando lo mire, pude ver que en sus ojos se reflejaba algo diferente, era como admiración, adoración no supe distinguir que era, pero su mirada era muy calidad y me llenaba de confianza.

Sentí que mis mejillas hervían por la manera en que me llamo.

-Hola nuevamente Edward- conteste.

Le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa y le di las gracias.

- ¿Por qué me agradeces pequeña?- me preguntó.

- Por haberme llamado hermosa- respondí.

Se acercó a mí lentamente mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer porque lo que te he dicho es totalmente cierto y solo quería recordártelo- me dijo al oído.

-Bueno, bueno…chicos recuerden que no están solos- nos dijo Alice rompiendo la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos Edward y yo. Edward y yo la miramos con cara de vergüenza.

- Ahhhhh, tranquilos no es nada, saben me encanta verlos así.

-Alice…- le advirtió Edward.

- Lo siento- le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hola chicos, he venido a informar de manera formal a nuestra hermosa paciente que ya puede abandonar el hospital.

Los tres fuimos interrumpidos por la llegada de Carslie, de mis padres y Esme la madre de Edward y Alice.

- Gracias- dijimos Edward y yo al unisonó.

Nos miramos y nos sonreímos por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no las podemos llevar a casa- dijo Alice emocionada.

- Si hija, ya podemos llevar a Bella a nuestra casa. Pero recuerden que solo es mientras se recupera luego se irá a casa de sus padres. Esme y yo llevaremos a Renne y a Charlie a Arkansas en la avioneta y regresaremos dentro de dos días.

-Si lo sé padre, pero si quieren yo puedo irme a vivir con ella a su departamento luego de que se recupere del todo, para que así se familiaricé nuevamente con él.

-Sí, mi niña se que quieres pasar más tiempo con tu amiga, pero recuerda que ella tiene una familia que puede cuidar de ella mientras pasa todo esto- le dijo Esme.-Además recuerda que ella también tiene quien cuide de ella a parte de su familia, nena sabemos que Bella esta…

-Si mami, lo sabemos pero creo que podemos hablar de eso después… ¿verdad?- la corto Alice antes de que pudiera continuar.

- ¿A que se refieren con que tengo a alguien más que me cuide a parte de mi familia?-les solté.

Vaya que la reacción de Alice ante el comentario de su madre fue extraña, como si trataran de ocultarme algo.

-Se miraron los unos a los otros y ninguno me supo responder.

-¿No me estarán ocultando nada? O ¿sí?

- No, mi amor como crees- resolvió a decir Edward.-A lo que se refiere mi madre es a que tienes otros amigos en la ciudad que también pueden ocuparse de ti.

-Pero ¿por qué tu madre enfatizó en que… recuerden que Bella esta…? Edward sabes que confió en ti y no quisiera que me ocultaras nada- le dije casi a punto de llorar.

-Lo sé amor, lo sé, es solo que es mejor que primero te adaptes poco a poco a lo que te espera fuera de aquí para poco a poco irte contando todo acerca de tu vida y tu entorno-me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos. -Bella no quiero que por nada del mundo desconfíes de mi ni de ninguno de los que estamos aquí. Ten presente que todo lo que hacemos es por tu bien y porque te amamos y deseamos que te recuperes pronto y del todo- me dijo y luego me besó la frente.

- Luego de haber escuchado a Edward mire a todos los presentes y de cada uno, recibí una cálida sonrisa.

- Te queremos Bella, dijeron al unisonó.

Al fin ya estaba camino a la superficie, no sabía lo que me esperaba pero tenía el gran presentimiento que era mejor de lo llegue a ver durante estos días en el hospital. Mientras más me acercaba a la salida el aire se hacía más fresco.

-¿Estas preparada Bella?- preguntó Alice.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza y le dedique una sonrisa.

-Bueno inicia el conteo regresivo 1,2….3, bienvenida a la realidad amiga.

No pude descifrar las innumerables sensaciones que se apoderaron de mi al salir de esas cuatros paredes y recibir a una radiante luz proveniente del mas celeste de los cielos, sentir el aire fresco golpear mi rostro y colarse por mi nariz fue lo más mágico que pude haber vivido antes. Mire fascinada todo lo que había a mí alrededor disfrutando de la gran vista que tenia frente a mis ojos.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? -me pregunto mi ángel.

- Me encanta- le respondí haciendo notar en mi voz lo alucinada y emocionada que estaba por lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos.

-Puedes disfrutar de la madre naturaleza de ahora en adelante y de la nueva oportunidad que te regaló Dios- me dijo mientras me ayuda a bajar las escaleras en la silla de ruedas.

-Gracias- le dije.

-De nada- me respondió.

Transcurrieron los días desde que salí del hospital y poco a poco me iba adaptando a mi "nueva vida". No podía negar que muchas veces me sentí frustrada por no poder recordar nada de mi vida pasada, y más cuando me sentaba a conversar con Alice, ya que al parecer hemos vivido muchas cosas juntas y me irrita el no poder recordar nada acerca de lo que fue o es mi vida junto a ella. Me duele el no poder ser la "Mejor Amiga", sé que me ha repetido infinidades de veces que no me preocupe que ella comprenda por lo que estoy pasando y si hace todo esto es para ayudar en mi recuperación a ver si de las tantas cosas que me cuenta logro recordar alguna.

Una vez mientras me dirigía al cuarto que me asignaron los Cullen, escuche unos sollozos que provenían del cuarto de Alice. Me acerque silenciosamente a la puerta y la vi sentado a los pies de su cama llorando.

Me sobresalto verla así, necesitaba saber que le pasaba y si era algo malo, Dios no sabría que responder, pero es mi amiga así es que tengo que averiguar que le sucede, me decía todo esto a mi misma mientras tomaba la decisión de entrar o no. Hasta que por fin tome una decisión y toque levemente la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- pregunte antes de entrar.

-Espera un momento- la escuche decir.

Se secó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos con las manos, se pasó las manos por sus cabellos tratando de acomodarlos y luego me indicó que entrara.

-Hola Bella ¿como estas?- saludó.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- me preguntó

-No, tranquila, pero ¿te puedo ayudar en algo a ti? -le respondí a manera de pregunta.

-Por qué lo dices- preguntó.

- Es que…pensé que…, es que cuando iba pasando en la silla de ruedas creí escucharte…llorar. Me preocupe y quise saber que sucedía.

Alice me miró a los ojos y no pudo ocultar las lágrimas que empezaron a escaparse de sus ojos.

-Ohhh, Bella -me dijo en sollozos mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí dándome un fuerte abrazo.

Me quedé estática por unos segundos sin saber qué hacer y luego le devolví el abrazo y le pedí que se tranquilizara.

Cuando estuvo más tranquila separo su cabeza de mi hombro y me miro nuevamente.

-Amiga no quiero agobiarte con mis cursilerías- me dijo.

-Que cursilerías Alice, solo cuéntame que es lo que te sucede, para eso somos amigas ¿no?- le dije.

La vi que pensó antes de contestarme y resolvió a decir.

-Lo que sucede Bella es que aunque trate de ser fuerte frente a ti, no puedo evitar llorar cuando estoy sola por tu situación. Espero y confió en que pronto te recuperaras, pero de igual manera me duele verte así. Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga pero te extraño tanto. Extraño conversar contigo acerca de mis locas ideas para mi tienda de diseños, extraño conversar contigo acerca de los planes que tengo con Jasper. Extraño a Jasper, ya hace dos meses que se fue a Inglaterra por lo de su doctorado y aunque quisiera estar aquí acompañándonos no puede. Me siento tan impotente por no poder hacer mucho por ayudarte.

Nunca antes había visto a Alice así, siempre me dio la impresión de ser una persona fuerte y decidida, y ahora la tengo aquí entre mis brazos desahogándose.

-Alice- la llame y levante su rostro.

-Amiga no tienes porque sentirte así, se lo frustrante que debe ser para ti encontrarte en esta posición, sé que no es nada fácil lidiar con alguien que ni siquiera recuerda quien es ni que es de su vida. Pero no quiero que te sientas culpable por nada, al contrario estoy muy agradecida contigo y toda la familia Cullen por el apoyo que me han brindando. No sé qué sería de mi sino tuviera una familia como la que tengo, porque aunque no se cuales son los lazos que nos une los considero mi familia y ¿sabes?- continue… -sino recupero la memoria que importa por lo menos me quedo con la satisfacción que seguiré mi vida y la compartiré junto a ustedes.

-Gracias- me dijo y le di un fuerte abrazo.

Luego de unos segundos de estar abrazadas, la solté y le sequé las lagrimas que tenía en el rostro y le pregunte si quería ayudar a vestirme. Eso fue como decir abracadabra, porque al instante se puso de pie y empezó a dar saltos por toda la habitación diciendo lo hermosa que quedaría luego de que terminara de alistarme.

Hace un par de días Alice me había comentado que Renne mi madre cumpliría años el fin de semana que regresaban de Arkansas y que si no me oponía a que le hiciéramos una fiesta sorpresa. Y como era de esperarse no podía negarme. Así es que habíamos quedado en que hoy saldríamos a realizar las compras para lo de la fiesta sorpresa de Renne.

-Listo estas hermosísima -dijo Alice después de haberse tardado casi un siglo arreglándome.

Giro la silla de ruedas hacia el espejo y cuando me miré me sorprendí, waho Alice sí que tenía talento, cada vez se tomaba más en serio esto de arreglarme. Y no podía negar que me gustaba.

-Te gustó como quedaste Bellas- preguntó.

-Claro que si amiga, creo que me veo…bien- le respondí.

-No, no creas nada y por favor no digas más la palabra bien, te ves ¡perfecta!

-Ahora que ya estas lista vamos a buscar a Edward para irnos.

-Ohhh, Edward- pensé.

Cada vez que escuchaba su nombre me ruborizaba y ni hablar cuando estaba junto a él. El me hacía sentir sumamente extraña, descontrolaba todos mis sentidos, me volvía nada cada vez que estaba cerca de él. Era impresionante el grado de amistad que había crecido entre nosotros dos. Edward estaba tan al pendiente de mí, no se despegaba ni un instante. Hasta se trajo a su asistente a la casa para que trabajara con él desde acá. Cuando le reproche por eso se excuso diciendo que como su padre no estaba en casa el debía velar por mi y no quería perderse ningún instante de mi evolución.

-Cuando llegamos a donde estaba Edward no pude negar lo avergonzada que estaba y más al ver la reacción de Edward. Pensé que no le gustaba como me había dejado Alice, pero al preguntarle me dijo que me encontraba totalmente hermosa. Me agradaba que a él le gustara como me veía, de una u otra forma creo que el interés que tengo porque Alice me arregle es para verme siempre bien cuando estoy frente a este lindo Ángel.

Le contamos a Edward sobre la fiesta sorpresa que le queríamos preparar a mi madre y luego de esto nos encaminamos al centro comercial.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro lugar de destino me sentí un poco fatigada, había demasiada gente en este lugar y esto me hacía sentir incomoda.

-Bella ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Edward.

–Sí, lo estoy… es solo que esto está muy lleno, hay gente por todas partes y eso me pone nerviosa- le respondí.

Se movió para quedar frente a mí y ponerse de cuclillas para llegar a mi nivel.

–Mi amor no tienes nada que temer, estoy y estaré siempre contigo y mientras sea así nada te sucederá, así es que ahora tranquilízate un poco, respira y disfruta de las compras para la fiesta sorpresa de tu madre, recuerda que estamos aquí por ella- resolvió a decir.

Le sonreí tímidamente, deposité mis manos sobre sus mejillas y le dio un dulce beso en ellas.

-Gracias, -le dije.

Fuimos interrumpidos por Alice y nos encaminamos a recorrer el lugar.

Pasamos por varias tiendas y al parecer a Alice aun no le llamaba la atención ninguna, ya estaba empezando a sentirme cansado cuando al fin se decidió a comprar en una.

Edward salió un rato a sentarse en una de las sillas del pasillo mientras nosotras realizábamos las compras.

Vaya que me lleve una sorpresa al entrar al lugar.

-Bella, querida como estas, me tenias muy preocupada- me dijo una señora mientras se aproximaba a mí.

-¿La conozco? -le pregunte.

La señora se detuvo en seco y vi en su mirada dolor, fue como si mis palabras la hubiesen lastimado.

-¿Cómo que no me recuerdas pequeña?-volvió a preguntar.

-No en realidad no y mil disculpas señora, pero la verdad es que…

-Es que…venga yo le explico- le dijo Alice mientras la tomaba del brazo y se la llevaba para conversar con ella.

Mientras Alice le contaba todo lo sucedido me puse a recorrer el lugar, sentía una especia de dejavú, era como si hubiese estado aquí antes, y si la señora me conocía eso indicaba que estaba en lo correcto.

Alice y la señora se tardaron un par de minutos hablando y cuando al fin concluyo la conversa las dos se acercaron a mí y me dedicaron una sonrisa a manera de disculpa.

-Bueno pequeña, ya tu amiga me ha contando lo que te ha sucedido y siento mucho que hallas tenido que pasar por todo esto. Sabes…soy como una madre para ti, venias aquí muy a menudo a saludarme y a platicarme acerca de tus cosas, espero que eso no cambie, ya le dije a tu amiga que pueden venir aquí cuando quieran a visitarme no quisiera perder la comunicación- me explicó la señora.

-Por cierto me llamo Sue- me dijo.

- Muchas gracias…señora Sue- le dije.

-No, no tienes porque decirme señora, solo llámame Sue, como siempre lo has hecho.

Le sonreí tímidamente y asentí levemente con la cabeza.

Mientras escogíamos los artículos para la fiesta Sue, nos platicó acerca de ella y su familia, nos contó que tenía dos hijos una joven de 21 años llamada Leah y un adolecente de 16 llamado Seth.

También nos comentó que Leah estaba comprometida con un chico llamado Sam y que se casarían el año entrante.

Era tan entretenida la conversación que teníamos y se volvió más divertida cuando nos contó que una vez llegué toda sofocada huyendo al parecer de Alice, porque nos dijo que cuando me pregunto qué era lo que me pasaba le conteste que estaba escondiéndome de un terrible duendecillo que tenía por amiga. Le pregunte que porque huía y me respondió que era porque Alice quería llevarme a una tienda donde vendían lencería muy sexy.

-Jajajajajaja, es por eso que no te encontré, te me escondiste, pequeña traviesa estabas escondida aquí- me recrimino Alice.

Me encogí de hombros a manera de defensa, pero la verdad lo hice para seguirle el juego. Era grato tener personas que te recordaran pequeños sucesos de tu vida, sé que esto hará que me recupere pronto.

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de marcharnos hemos terminados con las compras y además no estamos solas- dijo Alice.

-Ok, chicas, pero por favor que no sea la última vez que me visitan, me caíste muy bien, y ahora comprendo porque Bella hablaba con tanta adoración de ti, le respondió Sue mientras se despedía dándole un beso a Alice.

-Y tu mi querida niña cuídate mucho y espero te recuperes pronto, por favor pídele a tu amiga que te traiga por lo menos una vez a la semana para que podamos platicar, me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero mucho Bella.

Su mirada al despedirse fue extraña, había tanta tristeza en sus ojos. No sé que habrán hablado ella y Alice cuando estaban a solas pero espero que ella pueda contarme más acerca de mí. Siento que hay algo que me ocultan todos y necesito averiguar que es.

Nos despedimos y salimos del almacén.

Cuando estuvimos afuera no vimos a Edward donde lo habíamos dejado y Alice empezó a desesperarse, le marcó a su celular y al parecer no contestaba.

-Bella te dejaré un momento con Sue mientras busco a mi querido hermano- me dijo una Alice muy irritada.

-Está bien- le dije.

-Regresaron tan pronto- nos dijo Sue con una amplia sonrisa.

-Necesito que Bella se quede un momento con usted mientras busco a mi querido hermano.

-Tu hermano está aquí- pregunto Sue.

-Si él es el que nos estaba acompañando pero como veo se ocupo en algo más.

-Sue la miró con cara de asombro y Alice al ver el rostro de la mujer le respondió que no era quien ella pensaba que era.

-Ohhh, es Edward entonces- le dijo.

-Si es él y espere a que lo encuentre lo voy a…- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la vi salir enfurecida del local.

-Bueno Bella me temo que tenemos más tiempo para platicar.

-Sí creo que sí- respondí.

-¿A quién se refería Alice cuando le dijo que no era quien usted pensaba que era?- le pregunte.

Vaya que si me encontraba en lo cierto ellos me ocultan algo y al parecer Sue conoce acerca del tema.

-No le tomes importancia a eso mi niña, mejor dediquémonos a hablar acerca de cosas más importantes- me dijo un poco nerviosa.

-Sabe siento que me estoy perdiendo de un suceso muy especial en vida, y nadie me ha querido contar cual es, si me considera como una hija le suplico por favor me cuente que es, ya que al parecer usted también conoce acerca de ello- le dije acercando la silla de rueda a ella.

-Me miró con pena y a simple vista se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que responder.

-Escucha pequeña- resolvió a decir.

-No quiero que pienses que te estamos ocultando algo, es solo que no podemos contarte todo de un solo plomazo. Recuerda que hay cosas que podrían confundirte y eso podría interferir con tu recuperación. Se lo frustrante que debe ser para ti no poder recordar nada y el querer saber que fue de tu vida. Lo único que puedo decirte es que confíes en las personas que están cuidando de ti. Si no te han contado todo aun es porque te quieren y no quieren perjudicarte.

-¿Pero quién es esa persona de la que todos hablan con tanto misterio?, porque sé que hay alguien más.-Le dije.

-No le tomes tanta importancia a eso es solo el otro hermano de Alice- me dijo.

-¿Otro hermano?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Y como es que nunca me han hablado de él.

-Es por ello que te pido que confíes en ellos, ya habrá tiempo para contarte acerca de él y otras personas que no recuerdas.

-Solo dime si tengo que ver algo con él- le demande.

-Si mi pequeña y mucho, pero te pido encarecidamente no le comentes a nadie que tuvimos esta conversación, ellos sabrán cuando hablarte acerca de él y que parentesco tienen. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte el te quiere mucho y la razón por la cual aun no te ha visto es porque quizás no está enterado del accidente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?, ¿acaso el no vive con ellos?

-Lo que sucede es que por asuntos de trabajo le toca viajar a menudo.

- ¿Y de que trabaja?

-El es dueño de una publicitaria llamada Ecsa's Company.

- Es uno de los más reconocidos publicistas a nivel internacional.

-Pero como te dije, no le tomes tanta importancia a esto y solo confía en Edward y Alice, ellos te comentaran acerca de él a su debido tiempo y sino lo han hecho aun es para no confundirte y probablemente están tan al pendiente de ti que se han olvidado de lo demás- dijo.

-Estas preparada para la fiesta sorpresa de tu madre- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Sí, creo que sí- respondí desganada.

La vi que se agachó para quedar a mi nivel me tomó de la barbilla y me dijo que no pensará más acerca de lo que me acaba de mencionar, que le diera tiempo al tiempo y que tuviera paciencia. Me pidió nuevamente que confiara en ella y los Cullen y que recordara no preocuparlos acerca de esto.

-Esta bien- le dije bajando la mirada.

-Y, ¿puede usted decirme por lo menos su nombre?- le pregunte.

-Claro pequeña su nombre es...

-Ya regresé, vámonos Bella ya encontré a Edward- dijo Alice interrumpiendo la conversación que teníamos Sue y yo.

-Gracias, Sue- le dijo Alice.

-De nada- le respondió.

Sue me dio un beso en la frente antes de ponerse de pie.

-Luego seguimos la plática y no olvides lo que te dije.

-Está bien- le dije con tono de decepción.

-Adiós Sue- nos despedimos Alice y yo.

-Hasta pronto mis queridas niñas- nos dijo antes de abandonar el lugar.

Estaba a punto de decirme su nombre, tenía que encontrar la manera de sacar a colación el tema con Alice y Edward sin que sospechen que Sue me ha comentado algo. No puedo dejar esto así. Necesito saber quién es ese otro hermano de Alice y Edward y que parentesco tengo con él.

-¿Sabes donde encontré a Edward?- preguntó Alice interrumpiendo mi s pensamientos

-¿Dónde?- le pregunte.

-En una joyería que queda a unos paso de aquí, pensé que se había ido y nos había abandonado, pero salí al estacionamiento y su carro aun estaba ahí, así es que inicie la búsqueda nuevamente y cuando ya estaba a punto de darme por vencida e iba ir a buscarte para tomar un taxi e irnos a casa lo vi cerca de la vidriera de la joyería. Ufff, sí que estaba enfada, pero cuando entre se me fue todo el enojo.

-Sí, y porque ese cambio de humor tan repentino si dijiste que cuando lo vieras lo ibas a…- le dije.

-Matar sí, eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero cuando le pregunte que porque se había perdido me respondió que mientras estaba sentado se fijo en esta joyería y le llamo mucho la atención así es que entró a ver si encontraba algo para mí. ¿Puedes creerlo? El siempre me tiene presente es por ello que es mi hermano favorito.

-Bueno vámonos ya -dijo Alice llevándome al estacionamiento donde nos encontraríamos con Edward.

Llegó el día tan esperado por todos, la casa estaba vuelta un caos por los preparativos para la fiesta de mi madre. Yo no hacía más que ver a Alice dando vueltas por todas partes, mientras daba órdenes había veces que hasta se malhumoraba. Respiraba profundo y volvía a la faena. Nunca pensé que preparar una fiesta sorpresa sería tan estresante. Me sentía como un gatito en una selva llena de depredadores.

Estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando alguien posó sus manos sobres mis hombros. Me giré para poder ver quién era y me alegro tanto al saber de quién se trataba.

Era increíble todo lo que Edward causaba en mi, cada vez que se encontraba a mi lado todo en mi entorno se llenaba de una paz infinita, el era como una especie de calmante para mí. A su lado me sentía segura y protegida.

Le regale una sonrisa, tome una de sus manos y me la lleve a la boca para depositar en ella un casto beso, a manera de agradecimiento.

Tenía mucho que agradecerles a este hombre y a su familia, y el que estuviera siempre a mi lado era una de ellas.

Luego de unos segundo de silencio, le pregunte que si a Renne le gustará todo lo que le estábamos preparando. De una u otra forma esto me tenía un poco nerviosa y deseaba que todo saliera bien.

-Claro que le gustará, Bella. Renne te ama más que a nadie en este mundo y todo lo que venga de ti es grandioso para ella, así es que ella amara este detalle que han tenido tu y Alice para con ella,-me respondió.

Le sonreí llena de seguridad y le di las gracias.

- De nada amor- me respondió.

Cuando se hicieron las 12:00md, ya todo estaba listo y solo estábamos a la espera de que llegara mi madre junto a los padres Bella.

-A sus lugares -escuche decir a Alice. -Ya vienen, por favor cuando abran la puerta a la cuenta de tres griten ¡sorpresa!

-Está bien Alice- dijimos todos los presentes en coro y nos reímos bajito para que no nos escuchara.

-Bueno chicos, ya vienen así es que a la cuenta de tres, 1…,2….3 y la puerta se abrió.

¡Sorpresa!- gritamos todos.

Pero no era Renne la que se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta. Me sorprendí tanto al ver a la persona que se encontraba parada frente a nosotros.

-Hola chicos, muchas gracias por el gran recibimiento, no sabía que fuera tan importante para ustedes. -dijo mientras pasaba la mirada por la todas partes como si estuviera buscando a alguien en especial.

–Cuando por fin visualizó su objetivo, me sobresalte por la sorpresa, me estaba mirando a ¿mí? Su mirada era tan intrigante y su sonrisa era tan parecida a la de Edward, se paso la lengua por sus labios y dijo que hermosa estas, para luego aproximarse hacia mí.

Hello mi queridas lectoras y amigas, aqui les dejo el punto de vista de Bella del capitulo anterior, se que ya se encuentran anciosas por descubrir el misterio que guardo en la historia, pero creo que con este capitulo pudieron descubrir un par de cositas.

Hay una personita en especial que ha atinado, en sus deducciones.

Gracias a todas las personas que estan al pendiente de mi historia, a las que me han dejado saber que tal esta, las que que me agregaron como historia favorita...muxas gracias en serio por ustedes he decidido continuar con esta linda historia.

Les aseguro que en el proximo capitulo, ya conoceran a la gran persona misteriosa que les dio la sorpresa a todos, inclusive a Bella.

Les comento que trataré de subir el proximo lo mas pronto posible, y digo trataré, xq ya estoy a casi dos semanas de estrenar un homenaje que le estamos haciendo a la pelicula grease y bueno ando en full ensayos.

Espero les guste los que le he traido esta vez.

Chauuuu nos vemos y plssss...no olviden dejar sus RR... XD

Las quiere

Tatish-C.


	9. Verdades Ocultas

**Los personajes no son mios, les pertenecen a mi querida tia Steph, la historia si es totalmente sacada de mi cabecita.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Verdades ocultas**

No sé ¿Por qué? tuvo que aparecerse precisamente en este momento. Espero que todo esto no se vuelva un caos. Ahora como le explicamos a Bella sobre esta inesperada visita.

Odio como la mira, daba la impresión de que ella fuera un jugoso filete a la vista de un León hambriento.

Ni siquiera se ha fijado en el estado en el que está, la ve y en lo primero que piensa es en…

Ughhhhhh, es que no soporto su manera de ser, el y yo somos dos polos opuesto. Y me duele que mis sentimientos hacia él no sean los más agradables, ya que es sangre de mi sangre.

No me había percatado de lo nerviosa que se encontraba Bella, gracias a la mirada de animal hambriento que le estaba arrojando mi hermano, por andar sumergido en mis pensamientos.

Desperté de mi monologo mental, para poder proteger a Bella de la sanguijuela que tenia por hermano.

-Hola Hermanito ¿cómo estás?- saludó Alice.

Desvió su mirada de Bella hacia donde se encontraba Alice y le sonrió.

- Muy bien mi querida hermana-le respondió.

-Vaya que me han sorprendido, no puedo creer que hayan preparado todo esto para darme la bienvenida,- dijo sarcásticamente.

-La verdad nada de esto es para ti, -le solté de golpe.

No podía creer lo sínico que era, muchas veces pensé que actuaba de esa forma solo para molestarme pero…pero no él es así y siempre lo será.

-Edward, Edward, -dijo ahora mirándome y caminando hacia mí.

-Siempre a la defensiva, no te me pongas tenso que solo estoy bromeando.

-Sí, y sabes que no soy amante a tu bromas de mal gusto,- le dije a secas.

-Vamos tranquilízate que ya empiezas a poner a mi amada nerviosa.

No recordaba que Bella estaba a mi lado. Qué extraño debe de estar siendo todo esto para ella. Ahora como le explicaremos quien es mi "querido hermano".

-Hazte a un lado y deja que salude a la futura de Cullen- dijo mientras me hacía a un lado para colocarse al lado de Mi Ángel.

-No te atrevas a…., -le dije

- ¿A que Edward?, ¿a qué?, ¿vas a impedirme que le dé un beso a MI NOVIA?

Ese énfasis me molestó tanto que no pude disimular mi enojo.

-¿Tu novia ahhh?, ¿ahora si es tu novia y futura esposa? – ¿Dónde estabas cuando ella sufrió el accidente?, ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo que ella necesito de ti?, ¿dónde estuviste cuando había que cuidar de ella? Hahn respóndeme, -le grite.

-Tranquilo hermano, cálmate que hay invitados, -me dijo haciéndole ver a los demás que se sentía apenado.

Era tanta mi furia que no recordaba la verdadera razón de la reunión, no recordaba toda la gente que habitaba en esta sala a parte de nosotros.

Trate de calmarme un poco, para no alarmar a los presentes y sobre todo a Bella con todo este alboroto.

-Mil disculpas a todos, por favor no piensen mal es solo una corriente pelea de hermanos. Ahora si me permiten, mi hermano y yo nos retiramos un momento para tratar este asunto a solas.

Mire las caras de todas las personas que habíamos invitado a la fiesta y todos poseían una cara de desconcierto. La verdad mi intensión no era causar un alboroto, pero es que la actitud de él me descontrola.

Antes de poder marchame de la sala me, me puse frente a Bella quitando a mi hermano de en medio, me incline le di un beso en la frente y la sentí tensa.

-Por favor Bella, no te me pongas nerviosa. Se lo sorprendida y confundida que debes de estar en estos momentos, pero necesito que confíes en mí más que nunca. ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que pasara lo que pasara nunca dudaras de mi ni de lo siento por ti?

Ella asintió.

-Bueno este es el momento.

Bella agacho la cabeza, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que estaban a punto de abandonar sus redondos ojos chocolates.

-Bella ahora más que nunca necesito que seas fuerte, necesito que estés tranquila, -le dije tomándola de la quijada para alzarle el rostro.

Me miró a los ojos con un poco de duda y luego me abrazo.

-Está bien Edward, lo haré,- me dijo. –Pero sabes que necesito una explicación.

-Si lo sé y la tendrás- le dije antes de soltarme de su agarre.

Mi hermano no hacía más que mirarnos con una cara de incredulidad, quizás era porque no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

-Edward, ¿ya no quieres hablar conmigo?, -preguntó con una voz llena de enojo.

-Sí- le respondí secamente.

-Entonces hazme el favor de soltarla y vámonos ¡ya!

-Alice hazte cargo de Bella mientras nuestro querido hermano y yo regresamos, -le dije antes de encaminarme hacia la biblioteca.

-Claro Edward, no te preocupes,- me dijo Alice.

Cada vez que mi hermano y yo teníamos nuestros enfrentamientos Alice también se ponía muy nerviosa. A ella no le agradaba estar cerca de nosotros cuando nos entraban nuestros arrebatos. Siempre que predecía venir una discusión se iba de prisa a buscar a nuestra madre antes de que pudiéramos empezar. Porque sabía que una vez iniciada iba a ser difícil que alguno de los dos decidiera rendirse.

-Pronto regresaré por ti mi amorcito, tu y yo necesitamos platicar acerca de muchas cosas- le dijo a Bella en un tono sombrío antes de retirarse.

Se giró hacia mí y lo mire a manera de advertencia. No le iba a permitir que le hablara así a Bella y menos en mi presencia. El muy imbécil le habló como si la culpara de algo y eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Como se atrevía a hablarle así y él es el que se merece todo el desprecio del mundo por parte de ella.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la biblioteca, no hacía más que escuchar murmullos por todas partes. Aparentemente todos estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido y lo estaban comentando entre sí.

Cuando atravesamos la sala y cruzamos al pasillo que daba hacia el lugar de destino, iba en un silencio absoluto, mientras mi hermano iba pisándome los talones.

-Llegamos, -le dije. –Ahora entra.

Me miró con desconfianza, inspecciono levemente el lugar desde la puerta, me dedico esa sonrisa de cinismo que tanto odiaba y luego entro.

Cuando estuvo dentro, entre de inmediato y cerré la puerta.

-Ahora bien Edward, de que quieres hablar conmigo- dijo mientras camina hacia el escritorio de mi padre. -No me digas que me extrañaste tanto, y tienes un montón de cosas que contarme,- me dijo burlándose.

Me llenaba de tanto odio cada vez que adoptaba esa actitud y lo más triste era que él sabia que me llevaba al colapso cada vez que lo hacía, así es que tenía que calmarme y no mostrar debilidad ante él, ya que eso era lo que buscaba.

-Nooooo, hermanito pero como me vas a extrañar, si todos los días tienes que verte frente a un espejo. Lástima que por más que intentes no pensar en mi tengas que hacerlo cada vez que miras tu reflejo. –No me lo tomes a mal Edward, pero es que somos tan iguales.

-No te atrevas a decir que somos iguales Anthony, tú y yo no nos parecemos en nada,-le grite.

-¿Estás seguro?, -preguntó.

-Digo…porque yo no opino lo mismo querido hermanito…

-Arggggg,- gruñí.

Definitivamente que no podía controlarme cuando estaba frente a él. El me sacaba de mis cabales. No podía creer que fuéramos tan iguales pero a la vez tan diferentes. Y lo que nunca he podido comprender es el ¿por qué? de su manera de ser, si esta familia no ha hecho más que brindarle amor y todo lo que desea.

-Pueda que seamos iguales físicamente, pero sabes muy bien que el interior somos sumamente desiguales. -Así es que te pido que nunca más vuelvas a hacer semejante comparación.

-Tranquilízate, que te va a dar una embolia y dudo mucho que Carslie llegué a tiempo para tratarte, -se atrevió decirme tan calmado.

-¡Como te atreves!, -le grite mientras alzaba mis manos para darle un golpe.

-Pues mira que violento se nos ha puesto nuestro adorable hermano,- dijo sarcásticamente y sin indicios de temor o nerviosismo en su rostro.

Se levanto y camino hacia donde me encontraba parado.

-Mira Edward si crees que soy un tonto te equivocas.

-No sé de qué me hablas,- le dije sorprendido mientras bajaba el brazo.

-No te hagas, hermanito. –Si piensas que no se qué sufres porque Bella es mía y no tuya, estas totalmente equivocado.

Vaya que me dejo perplejo su comentario.

-¿A que te refieres Anthony?, ¿de qué estás hablando?

-Edward, Edward, Edward…te encanta hacerte la victima verdad. Cuando los dos sabemos que eres tu el que quiere bajarme a ¡MI FUTURA ESPOSA!, me grito haciendo énfasis**" en mi esposa".**

-Pero como te atreves a decir eso, yo…yo… sería incapaz de hacer algo así,- le dije muy nervioso.

Sé que mi hermano estaba en lo cierto, bueno no precisamente en todo, porque en realidad yo no trataba de arrebatarle el amor de Bella, por más que la amara y que quisiera estar a su lado para toda la vida, no era capaz de hacerle algo así a mi hermano. Independientemente de lo mal que se ha comportado con ella y de lo mal agradecido que es que con ella, a pesar que no la merezca no podría hacerle algo así.

-Me atrevo a decirlo porque es la ¡verdad!, -espetó.

-Si crees que soy un idiota estas totalmente equivocado querido hermanito. –Tú sabes que no estoy equivocado.

-Estas enamorado de Bella ¿verdad? Vamos contesta puedes ser totalmente sincero conmigo. Dime que estas enamorado de la hermosa chica de los ojos chocolates, -volvió a decirme. -Confiesa que estas enamorado de ¡MI NOVIA!, -me grito desafiantemente.

-Mira Anthony, no se a que quieres llegar con todo esto, pero no voy a ser partícipe de tu estúpido juego. Si te sientes inseguro por lo que Bella pueda sentir por mi ese no es mi problema. Más bien deberías de preocuparte por dedicarle el tiempo que ella se merece,-le respondí.

-Y quien te crees que eres para sentirte con derecho de sermonearme, a mí ni tu ni nadie me dice lo que tengo o deba de hacer con ella. Ese no es problema de ninguno. Además ella esta lo demasiado grandecita y madura como para saber lo que quiere. Y queda sobrentendido que lo que quiere es estar ¡conmigo!

Pensé que lo mejor sería bajar un poco la guardia y echarle un poco de agua al caldero ya que estaba muy encendido y lo menos que deseaba era que esta situación pasara a mayores estando consciente de lo impulsivo que puede ser mi hermano.

-Escucha Anthony por que en vez de estar discutiendo acerca de Bella, no me pides que te cuente que fue lo que le sucedió. Tal parece que no te has percatado que está sentada en una silla de ruedas y con un yeso en una de sus piernas.

Luego de haberle dicho esto mí hermano bajo un poco la guardia, camino nuevamente hacia el escritorio de mi padre y se volvió a sentar. Me miró pensativo y se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Está bien, háblame del accidente que tuvo. Pero no creas que la conversa acerca de lo que sientes por ella ha terminado aquí, -resolvió a decir.

Rodé los ojos ante su último comentario y luego tome asiento frente a él.

-¿Cómo es que sabes que tuvo un accidente?, -le pregunte.

-Es que hable con Carslie ayer, antes de viajar hacia acá. Y me contó lo sucedido, -respondió. -Además estando afuera también lo mencionaste, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Sí, verdad, no lo recordaba.

-¿Y sabes exactamente qué fue lo que pasó? Porque nuestro padre no ha sabido explicarme bien el motivo del accidente. Solo me contó que encontraron el carro de Bella hecho añicos contra un árbol y con ella dentro muy herida.

-Es exactamente lo mismo que todos sabemos, -respondí.

-También mi padre me comentó que Bella sufrió una lesión en la cabeza y que a causa de eso perdió la memoria.

Vaya… que bien enterado estaba, -dije en mi fuero interno.

-Sí, -le conteste.

- Y contéstame algo.

-¿Qué? ,-preguntó.

-Que harás ante toda esta situación. Porque Bella va a necesitar de ti más que nunca.

-Si lo sé, -acepto.

- Por eso he regresado. Cancele todos los planes de negocio que tenia para estar aquí con ella. No quiero dejarla sola en estos momentos que más necesita de mi, -dijo seriamente.

-Edward sé que no soy el mejor hermano del mundo, pero en realidad amo a esta mujer y quiero hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerla feliz. Me siento tan culpable por no haber estado aquí antes y por estar tan desconectado de mi familia cada vez que viajo.

-Mira Anthony, lo interrumpí. –Conmigo no tienes que fingir nada. Te conozco muy bien y se el porqué de tu falta de comunicación cuando sales de viajes.

-Edward, estoy claro que ante ti no tengo que fingir ser quien soy, pero lo que te acabo decir acerca de lo que siento por Bella es cierto. Así es que espero que te haya quedado claro que vine a cumplirle como pareja. –Así es que escucha atentamente esto porque no lo volveré a repetir. Pasaré por encima de quien sea sin importarme de quien se trate para quedarme con Bella. –Si pensaste que esta podría ser tu oportunidad para declarártele y bajármela pues te equivocas porque ella es y será siempre mía. –Es por ello que te aconsejo que no pierdas tu tiempo con ella y te dediques a mirar hacia otro ángulo.

-No puedo creer que trates a Bella como si fuera…, no llegué a concluir la frase.

-¿Un que hermanito? ¿Un premio? –Pues para mi si lo es, porque aparte de ser la mujer más hermosa que haya conocido tiene algo digno de una mujer pura. Y yo quiero llevarme ese premio.

Me paré de golpe por la furia que sentía, como se atrevía a tratar a Bella como un objeto, sabía que mi hermano no era santo de mi devoción, pero no podría creer lo inescrupuloso que podría ser. La pagaría muy caro.

-Maldito imbécil, le grite mientras me abalanzaba sobre él.

Anthony no se esperaba esta reacción, así es que no tuvo tiempo de escabullicerse de mí.

Lo tome por el cuello, lo saque de la silla para luego lanzarlo sobre el escritorio que nos separaba.

-Suéltame Edward ¿Qué crees que haces?- me gritaba desesperado.

-Te voy a matar, como te atreves a tratar a Bella así- le dije furioso.

-Edward suéltame me estas lastimando.

-Y para rematar eres un cobarde- le dije mientras lo ahorcaba con mis manos.

No me di cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe presentándome a una persona asustada, con ojos llenos de dolor y con lágrimas cayendo sobre su rostro.

-¡EDWARD BASTA!

* * *

**Hello mis queridas lectoras y amigas, aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas...**

**Tengo que agradecerle a mi beta y amiga Jazu por ayudarme tanto en la escritura de este fics..aunq esta vez tuvo que corregirme poco...wahooo que rapido voy avanzando jajajaja...**

**Saludos a mi amiga blancanieves...y besos a todas las personas que me dejan su RR.**

**Se que muchas quedaron sorprendidas al enterarse que se trataba de gemelos..otras ya habian resuelto esto. **

**Espero les haya gustado, ya que lo escribi con mucho entusiasmo y emoción.**

**PLs...no dejen de leer esta linda historia que cada vez se pone mas buena...aun faltan un par de sorpresitas...hahahahahaha**

**Ahora la pregunta es..quien creen ustedes que llegó para interrumpir la pelea entre estos dos angelitos...**

**Dejenme saber sus opiniones y dende clik al botoncito de RR...**

**Saluditos y besos**

**Tatish-C.**


End file.
